Le Véritable Envers du Décor Saison 1 : Des esprits inversés
by stylelolita15
Summary: Est-ce que tout ce que nous montre la caméra est vrai ? Est-ce que les Sommet sont la copie conforme de leurs vidéos ?... La jeune Eugénie tombe par hasard sur la famille des Sommet, ce qui va bouleverser sa vie sans retour en arrière…
1. WARNING 2018 et prologue

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous qui vous apprêtez à lire cette fanfiction. J'ai décidé de faire cette introduction pour vous prévenir de quelque chose, et pour bien comprendre ce qu'il va suivre, je vais donc écrire un bref texte pour expliquer un peu tout ce gros mélange bizarre qu'est Le Véritable Envers Du Décor.**

 **Donc, je me présente, je suis Miss Tronçonneuse (pseudo que j'ai décidé de garder, après tous ceux que j'ai testés…), et je vous écris cette intro en mars 2018. Donc. Qu'est-ce que LVEDD ? Il s'agit d'une histoire qui me tient particulièrement à cœur, pas seulement parce qu'elle parle de mon émission préférée de tous les temps, mais surtout parce qu'elle a été co-écrite avec Rosematou, une personne qui m'est très chère. Il s'agissait à la base d'un simple rp, débuté en mai 2016, mais qui a pris tant d'ampleur qu'en aout 2016, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fanfiction. J'ai achevé l'écriture de la première saison vers septembre 2016. Je l'ai écrite avec beaucoup d'immaturité et peu de recul, mais j'y ai pris du plaisir. Aujourd'hui, elle compte pile 650 vues, mon record.**

 **En deux ans, beaucoup de choses ont été changées, modifiées. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait cette première saison, et je ne souhaite pas la supprimer. Cependant, je n'en suis pas fière. Elle ne pose pas les bases que je souhaite mettre, l'intrigue ne ressemble absolument pas à ce qui va suivre, et mes erreurs de novice ont fait le reste pour finir en une sorte de bouillie amoureuse niaise et inintéressante.**

 **Si vous êtes tombé sur cette fanfiction, ce n'est pas que je vous déconseille de la lire, mais je vous recommande de commencer par la Saison 2 (Obsession Enivrante), où j'ai fait à peu près ce que j'avais souhaité faire à la base. La Saison 1 est à présent ici simplement pour marquer mes débuts d'écriture, et montre aussi l'évolution de mon style et l'affinement de ma plume.**

 **Ne jugez pas l'histoire selon cette saison, ou alors, passez directement à la Saison 2, où elle est résumée en quelques lignes.**

 **Deux années que je travaille sur ce projet, et qu'il m'accompagne jusqu'à dans mon quotidien…**

 **Sur ce, comme d'habitude, bonne lecture.**

 **Miss Tronçonneuse.**

 **…**

 **Écrit en compagnie de Rosematou ! (Cœur sur toi /3) Et ça parle d'une Fanfiction SLG qui se casse bien la gueule. C: Enjoy !**

 **Bisou, signé la Patronne.**

 **Prologue**

Un nouveau corps gisait aux pieds de l'assassin. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé, comme à chaque fois. Comment cette personne s'était-elle retrouvée là, par terre ? Et lui, que faisait-il là ?... Il regarda ses mains tâchées de sang, le sang de sa nouvelle victime… La troisième en tout. Il ramassa son couteau en soupirant.

Était-il fou ? Question difficile… La folie étant un sujet compliqué et vaste, presque impossible à aborder… Ou à comprendre. Non, pas tous les fous sont censés être enfermés en Asile, ou alors semant la crainte et la haine… Son créateur, Mathieu, en était la preuve : l'un des hommes les plus fous de l'histoire, et pourtant si aimé. Il n'a pas seulement dédoublé son esprit malade, mais aussi son propre corps… Improbable… Chacune de ses personnalités multiples possédait sa propre enveloppe charnelle, unique… Ils étaient frères d'âme, tous les quatre…

Étrange phénomène : Mathieu contrôlait très mal ses sentiments, et lorsqu'il était en état de choc, il les faisait disparaitre du monde réel, les propulsant dans sa tête. Une sorte de défense. Il ne les gérait pas : ils se manifestaient par eux-mêmes… Par leurs actions et paroles, par le biais du corps de Mathieu. Celui-ci avait une émission sur Internet, où les gens comprenaient bien sa folie, s'étant attachés aux personnalités multiples de cet homme de 26 ans. Ils prenaient tout à la légère, les adorant d'un amour faux et aveuglé.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ce qui arracha le Tueur de ses pensées. La personnalité de Mathieu fugua vers chez lui, courant dans les rues de Nantes. Il grimpa à la fenêtre de sa chambre et marcha à pas de loup vers la salle de bain pour nettoyer le sang sur lui. Il se regarda dans la glace, apeuré : quelles étaient ces pulsations meurtrières en lui ? Pourquoi ne se contrôlait-il pas ? Il était pourtant si gentil, si… Inoffensif… Il soupira longuement, espérant que cela allait passer, et commença à nettoyer le sang sur lui…


	2. Chap 1 : Une légère erreur

**Salut les gens ! Je poste ici le premier chapitre (même si il est considéré comme le 2) de notre histoire avec Rosematou ! Petiiit rappel : les personnages dans cet fan-fiction sont inspirés de SLG et de WTC qui appartiennent à Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet...**

 **Enjoy, la Patronne. ;P**

 **(Ps : je sais que ce chapitre est court comme chépakoi...)**

Eugénie gara sa moto en bas de l'appartement où elle devait livrer sa dernière pizza. Sa toute dernière. Une journée auparavant, elle venait de fêter son vingtième anniversaire, avec toute sa famille et sa sœur jumelle.

Elle sourit, sachant que son petit boulot se terminait ce midi-là. Elle enleva son casque et ses cheveux mi-longs bruns parsemés de mèches colorées retombèrent sur ses épaules.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sonna à la porte de l'un des appartements, qui lui semblait être le bon elle était impatiente de finir son travail et d'aller manger un bon kebab avec sa sœur…

En attendant, on n'ouvrait toujours pas la porte et elle sonna de nouveau, frustrée par la lenteur de ses clients.

 **(Ps : J'veux une review pour savoir si y a des gens qui lisent ! #Rageuse)**


	3. Chap 2 : Un culot monstrueux

**Hey !**

 **Voilà la suite de la fan-fiction avec Rosematou ! Les persos appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et à Antoine Daniel !**

 **Bisous baveux de la part de la Patronne.**

-GEEK ! hurla Mathieu depuis la cuisine. C'est la dixième fois que je te dis d'aller ouvrir cette putain de porte !

Le Geek se précipita vers la porte d'entrée en criant :

-J'arrive, j'arrive !

Le Patron le suivit, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

-Laisse, ça doit être ma commande qui est arrivée…

Le petit déglutit, s'écartant instinctivement de l'homme en noir et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Une jeune femme très belle entra elle portait un jean usé, un tee-shirt col V et une veste denim. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun brillant avec quelques mèches colorés aux pointes. Elle donna un carton contenant une pizza au Geek et enleva sa veste. Le Geek rougit comme toujours, à la vue d'une fille.

-Vous en avez mis, du temps ! dit-elle en grognant et en avançant dans l'appartement.

Le Patron l'évalua : une taille fine, un corps souple, des lèvres pulpeuses… Il allait se régaler.

-Excusez-moi… Commença Mathieu, à l'adresse de la nouvelle venue.

\- Ça vous fera 10,50€, le coupa-t-elle.

-Pardon ? Demanda-il, abasourdi.

-Pour votre pizza ! Articula-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant de quatre ans.

-Mais… Essaya de riposter Mathieu, choqué.

-Bon, ne faites pas votre con et payez ! Parce que moi, j'ai faim et je veux rentrer chez moi, dit-elle, énervée.

Le Patron adorait les femmes audacieuses comme ça… Il imaginait déjà comment tout allait se passer…

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça, l'autre ? Continua la livreuse de pizza en se tournant vers le criminel.

-Hem… Je te déconseille de… Commença Mathieu.

Mais elle toisa froidement le Patron avec ses yeux verts.

-Tu prévois des trucs avec moi, le gars en costard ? Sache que…

Elle n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le Patron l'ayant violemment plaquée contre le mur, elle en eût le souffle coupé.

-Tu disais, gamine ? Dit-il, un large sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

La fille essaya de se débattre, mais il la tenait fermement.

-Patron… Soupira Mathieu. Laisse-la tranquille…

Il se tourna vers lui.

-Sache, gamin, que PERSONNE n'ose me manquer de respect. PERSONNE.

Elle était devenue toute pâle, effrayée de ce que ce fou aux lunettes lui réservait.

Le Panda avait tout observé, à quelques mètres de là. Il était habitué à ce genre de scène avec le Patron. D'habitude, il passait à côté en soupirant, mais cette fois, il avait envie de sauver la future victime des mains du criminel et s'approcha donc.

-Patron, laisse-la, gronda-t-il d'un ton froid.

-Un problème, peluche ? Demanda le Patron avec un sourire moqueur : il savait très bien que la personnalité en kigurumi détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

Il essaya de garder son calme, s'approcha de lui et le toisa durement de ses yeux bleus.

-Tu la lâches.

Cela décrocha un ricanement glacial au Patron.

-Et pourquoi ? J'fais c'que j'veux, peluche.

Cette fois-ci, le Panda ne se retint pas, et lui sauta dessus. L'homme en noir fût déstabilisé, mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes et il le renversa sur le dos.

La livreuse de pizza en profita pour se dégager et recula, encore effrayée.

Le Panda le regarda d'un air haineux, tandis que celui-ci lui assénait des coups violents sur le visage.

-STOP ! Cria Mathieu à ses personnalités.

Le chanteur mordit violemment la main du Patron pour se dégager et partit en courant, entrainant la jeune femme avec lui. Le Patron lui cria des insultes plus fleuries les unes que les autres.

Une fois dans la cage d'escalier, le Panda s'affala sur une marche et essuya le sang qui lui coulait de la lèvre.

-C'est courageux d'avoir pris ma défense… Commença doucement sa protégée. Merci beaucoup…

\- De rien, sourit le Panda. Tu ne méritais pas d'être une énième victime du Patron.

-"Patron", cracha-t-elle. Il a pas trouvé plus narcissique, comme nom ?

-Au fait, je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles… Moi, c'est le Panda.

-Eugénie…

Elle rougit un peu en le regardant et détourna le regard.

-Tu… Tu saigne… Où est votre trousse de secours ?

-Dans un placard de la cuisine…

Il rougit aussi, son petit cœur battant plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée.

Elle se leva et entra avec appréhension dans l'appartement, effrayée à l'idée de se faire agresser par celui qu'on appelait "Patron".

Celui-ci se trouvait dans la cuisine, exactement là où il ne devait pas être.

Eugénie déglutit, essayant d'ignorer son regard perçant au travers de ses lunettes noires et son sourire pervers. Elle commença à fouiller les placards, en quête de la fameuse trousse de secours. Elle grogna, ne la trouvant nulle-part.

-Eh, gamine, c'est pas ça que tu cherchais ? Il brandit la trousse, narquois.

-Oui. Donne-la-moi.

Elle s'approcha et voulût la lui prendre, mais le Patron la souleva en l'air.

-Vas-y, essaye de l'attraper !

Il brandit la trousse, la secouant devant elle par moments. Eugénie essaya vainement de l'avoir. Quant à lui, il était très amusé de la situation et jouait avec elle, la narguant au plus haut point.

\- Donne-la-moi ! Cria-t-elle, énervée.

Il la souleva bien haut, ayant l'avantage de la taille, faisant presque deux têtes de plus que son créateur. Eugénie se colla sans faire exprès contre lui, son but étant clairement d'attraper la trousse. Il la lâcha soudain, et elle retomba dans les bras d'Eugénie. Elle se recula rapidement de lui, gênée.

-J'imagine que je ne dois pas te remercier, gronda-t-elle, essoufflée.

Le criminel ne répondit rien et sortit de la cuisine. Le Panda entra et celui-là en profita pour lui donner un coup d'épaule bien senti. Il vacilla, mais resta debout. Eugénie foudroya le Patron du regard et s'approcha du Panda.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, oui…

Il lui sourit, et Eugénie sentit tout de suite ses joues se tinter de rouge. Elle avait livré cette pizza à la mauvaise porte, mais elle ne le regrettait plus.


	4. Chap 3 : Pourquoi il refuse !

**Bouyour ! Oulah, la flemme semble avoir disparue et je poste chapitre sur chapitre, dis-donc ! X)**

 **Comme d'habitude : Vive Toitoine, vive Mathieu, aucun Yaoi, et merci Rosematou !**

 **Je vous baise les joues (sans allusion perverse) et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre ! *W***

 **La Patronne.**

Eugénie est restée chez eux, après avoir soigné le Panda. Elle était assise sur une chaise de la cuisine, observant la Panda boire son thé au bambou. Il avait remarqué son regard sur lui et rougit. Le seul adjectif avec lequel on pouvait le qualifier à ce moment serait "adorable".

Il cligna de ses beaux yeux bleus et inconsciemment, Eugénie se demanda qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se cacher sous les lunettes du Patron… Elle se souvint du moment où il l'avait plaquée contre un mur, son odeur de tabac et son sourire malsain… Elle secoua la tête, le chassant de ses pensés et se leva.

-Je… Je pense que je vais y aller…

Le Panda la regarda tristement.

-Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?...

-Si… Elle sourit un peu.

-Dis, l'autre, là… Le Patron…

-Quoi ? Il se crispa.

-Il est toujours comme ça ?...

-Oui. Criminel sexuel avec un casier plus long que la Muraille de Chine, lui répondit calmement Mathieu en entrant. Il viole tout ce qui bouge, et même ce qui ne bouge pas, continua-t-il.

Eugénie frissonna.

-Et… Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous ressemblez tous, et que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas de prénoms ?

-Ce sont mes personnalités multiples j'ai ma conscience (il montra le Panda), mon côté drogué, le Hippie, mon côté gamer et vicos, le Geek, et mon côté sombre et pervers, celui que j'assume le moins…

-J'comprend pas pourquoi, gamin… Ricana le Patron en entrant à son tour.

Eugénie sortit tout de suite en le voyant : en vérité elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit rougir à la vue du psychopathe…

-Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça, gamine ? L'intercepta-t-il.

-Je… Je… Balbutia-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire carnassier.

-Tu … ?

Eugénie recula, et lui s'avança encore.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je… Je sais ce que tu veux me faire ! Elle recula encore, et comprit avec terreur qu'elle était contre un mur.

Le Patron eût un air amusé.

-C'est pas c'que j'prévois.

Il la laissa là et s'apprêtait à sortir.

Le petit Geek s'approcha doucement d'Eugénie.

-Tu… Tu as beaucoup de chance qu'il t'a épargnée… Il ne fait jamais ça normalement…

Eugénie fût presque vexée. Et pourquoi les autres ? Pourquoi pas elle ? Elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui ?

-Eh, toi ! Elle intercepta l'homme en noir qui se retourna, étonné.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai pas trop compris un truc… Je ne plais pas à son "altesse", ou quoi ?! Je n'suis peut-être pas assez bien, peut-être ?!

Il eût un sourire amusé juste magnifique…

-T'es déçue de ne pas avoir le trou dilaté, gamine ? J'peux réparer cette erreur, s'tu veux…

-Pff… Elle sortit de l'appartement, frustrée.

Le Panda la regarda partir, déçu.

-Eugénie… Tu reviendras demain, hein ?...

Elle acquiesça en souriant, même si elle ne voulait pas retourner ici à cause du Patron, elle le fera pour revoir le Panda…

 **Review ? :3**


	5. Chap 4 : Un étrange sentiment

**Yoh ! Comme je suis un peu conne, j'ai oublié de donner les noms des anciens chapitres, mais maintenant je vais le faire. Voilu.**

 **Comme d'habitude : inspiré de Mathieu Sommet et d'Antoine Daniel.**

 **Beuzou, la Patronne.**

 ** _Chapitre 4 : Un étrange sentiment…_**

Le Patron sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux ébouriffés et encore humides.

Pourquoi il ne voulait pas faire de mal à la gamine ? Bonne question… En attendant, il avait faim. Il entra donc dans la cuisine, comme d'habitude en dernier. Il adorait se lever tardivement. Il s'affala sur une chaise de la cuisine, faisant signe à Mathieu de lui faire à manger. Celui-ci grogna mais s'exécuta.

Génial. Être au-dessus de son propre créateur, juste génial… Il redressa ses lunettes noires sur son nez et observa les autres… Rien n'a jamais vraiment varié : Mathieu préparait à manger avec son air blasé et morose, le camé se défonçait avec sa rhubarbe de merde, le gamin le regardait d'un œil craintif, et la peluche le fixait froidement… Comme d'habitude.

Il adorait la situation dans laquelle il était actuellement, des fans par milliers, un créateur qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, un mec défoncé qu'il pouvait insulter sans retour de sa part, un gosse avec lequel il pouvait s'amuser comme il le voulait, dans tous les sens du terme, et un con déguisé en kigurumi et qui se prenait pour un panda qu'il faisait chier pour le plaisir. Une vie de rêve, en gros…

Mais quelque chose manquait à cette joyeuse partouze… Quoi donc ? L'homme en noir avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas…

-PATRON !

Le cri de Mathieu le tira de ses pensés et le fît sursauter.

\- Ça va pas la tête de gueuler comme ça, gamin ?! Lui répondit-il rageusement.

\- Ça fait 5 minutes que je te dis que c'est prêt ! T'es sourd, ou quoi ?!

Le Patron grogna et se mit à manger. Il pensait toujours à l'autre débile, avec ses yeux verts émeraude, des yeux perçants… Un peu comme les siens, mais d'une couleur normale. Il soupira. Les autres ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point ils étaient chanceux d'avoir de beaux yeux bleus, qui variaient de la couleur du ciel à celle de turquoise, passant par l'indigo clair… Il les enviait même un peu pour ça. Il secoua la tête, amusé par sa connerie : envier ces bons-à-rien ? Jamais…

 **Review ? :3**


	6. Chap 5 : Presque pas provocateur

**Yoh ! J'ai remarqué que la numérotation et les noms de mes chapitres partent totalement en couille ! :'3**

 **(Donc ne vous laissez pas déstabiliser... X') )**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que la fan-fiction vous plait !**

 **Encore une fois, les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et à Antoine Daniel (très bientôt sur vos écrans...).**

 **Bonne lecture, je vous embrasse FORT, la Patronne.**

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Presque pas provocateur_**

Mathieu but une gorgée de son café. Il soupira. Il ne se faisait absolument pas respecter par le Patron, étant devenu son petit servant. Mais il ne pouvait pas le contredire. Il était sa personnalité la plus puissante, malheureusement. Ce taré…

Il leva la tête en voyant le Panda et le Patron qui s'étaient bousculés sans le faire exprès. Ça allait encore finir en baston… Comme toujours, le Patron allait gagner, comme toujours, il allait se justifier en disant que le Panda l'avait provoqué…

En réalité, il le tabasser juste pour le plaisir, Mathieu le savait. Pourquoi ? Parce que déjà, ce mec était tordu. Très tordu. Ensuite, il était sûrement jaloux du Panda. Il le détestait depuis le tout début il chantait dans l'émission, ce que le taré ne supportait pas. Puis, après, le public a commencé à littéralement ADORER le mangeur de bambou. Le Patron s'est senti menacé, étant depuis le début le chouchou des fans. Quelle jalousie…

Et voila : comme Mathieu l'avait deviné, le Panda s'était déjà retrouvé par terre et se faisait violemment tabasser par le Patron. Il se débattait moins fort que d'habitude, étrangement… Mathieu se leva.

-Patron, ça suffit les conneries ! Cria-t-il à l'égard du taré.

-Cet enculé m'a… Commença-t-il.

-… Provoqué ? J'en ai marre de cette même excuse à la con, le taré !

Il s'avança encore et se planta face à lui, pas vraiment crédible avec ses 1m60…

-Tu arrête ! C'est compris ?

-Ce connard me dit que j'suis jaloux de lui parce qu'Eugénie a des sentiments pour lui et pas pour moi ! Lui répondit-il en criant. Et j'dois laisser passer ça ?!

-Si ses paroles ne t'auraient pas touché, oui… Remarqua Mathieu. Il a peut-être raison ?

\- J'ai pas à m'justifier devant toi, gamin, gronda le Patron.

Il se retourna et alla dans sa chambre.

Mathieu soupira longuement et tendit sa main au Panda, qui était toujours au sol.

-Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut jamais lui dire quelque chose qui risque de lui déplaire…

Il prit sa main et se releva à grand peine.

-Il… Mon poignet…

La personnalité en kigurumi chouina un peu, son poignet endolori, malencontreusement tordu par le Patron.

Mathieu soupira il ne manquait plus que ça…

-Il faudra qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital, dit-il.

-J'ai… J'ai mal…

-Je sais. On y va…

On sonna à la porte. Comme d'habitude, le Geek courût l'ouvrir. Ce fût Eugénie qui rentra.

-Bonjour, sourit-elle.

\- Bon… Bonjour… Balbutia le jeune homme à la casquette.

Eugénie entra, tandis que Mathieu et le Panda s'apprêtaient à partir vers l'hôpital.

-Heu… Bonjour… Qu'est-ce que tu as, Panda ? S'inquiéta-elle.

-Le Patron m'a tordu le poignet…

Il leva ses jolis yeux indigo pâle vers elle.

Elle fit une petite moue.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Maitre Panda (car c'était son véritable nom, en entier) haussa les épaules, son poignet toujours endolori.

-Il aime se défouler sur moi… Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre son but.

Mathieu voyait bien que ces deux là s'entendaient plus que bien… Ils étaient un peu timides l'un envers l'autre, selon lui… Il décida qu'il fût de trop.

-Panda, s'adressa-t-il à celui-là, je te serais inutile à l'hôpital… Tu vas y aller sans moi, d'accord ?

Le Panda acquiesça. Ils allèrent tous les deux avec Eugénie à l'hôpital.

Là-bas, on soigna le Panda en la rassurant que tout cela ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir dans une semaine. Eugénie avait tout observé en silence.

En sortant de l'hôpital, le Panda s'adressa à elle :

-Merci de m'avoir accompagné, c'est sympa...

-De rien…

Elle sourit un peu, attendrie par le chanteur.


	7. Chap 6 : En attente de vengeance

**Bouyour.**

 **La plupart des persos sont de Mathieu Sommet et les futurs arrivants sont ceux d'Antoine Daniel.**

 **(Et encore une fois, ne faites pas attention à la numérotation des chapitres...)**

 **J'vous embrasse ! La Patronne.**

 ** _Chapitre 6 : En attente de vengeance…_**

Un vent frais parcourut les ruelles de Nantes le mois d'octobre et l'automne se faisaient bien sentir. L'homme en blouse blanche avait observé le Panda et ce qui devait être sa copine partir de l'hôpital. Il est ensuite sorti prendre l'air.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il travaillait à l'hôpital pour vivre. Il vivait toujours dans la solitude, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Ou presque.

Il aimait beaucoup ses frères, auparavant, et il était toujours respectueux envers son créateur, car il n'aurait jamais existé sans lui. Il n'a jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi on l'avait rejeté. Il a été dans cet horrible lieu de l'oubli, duquel il se souviendra toute sa vie… Ce lieu, il a réussi à s'en échapper. Pourtant, personne n'é jamais réussit cette prouesse. Et lui si. Ses connaissances et son intelligence surélevée lui ont permis d'en sortir. Le trou noir de la mémoire, les ordures… Voila où est-ce qu'il a été.

Au départ, il pensait même que c'était sa faute, s'il en était arrivé là. Sa culpabilité s'est muée en tristesse, puis en colère, qui s'est vite transformée en profonde haine envers son créateur et les autres. Pourquoi l'avoir évincé, lui, et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?! Pourquoi ?...

Sans qu'il l'eût remarqué, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'exilé. Il les essuya du revers de la manche : plus JAMAIS ça. Plus d'humiliation, plus d'exil… Il allait se venger. Et comment…

 **J'veux des review ! Dites-moi tout !**

 **Ps : ROSEMATOU (tout petit ps).**


	8. Chap 7 : Incapable d'aimer

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va bientôt partir en steak (oui, oui, c'est censé rassurer les quelques psychopathes qui lisent la fan-fiction).**

 **Merci à Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et Rosematou sans qui cette histoire ne serai jamais intéressante (en gros qui part en steak C:).**

 **BEUZOUS, la Patronne.**

 ** _Chapitre 7 : Incapable d'aimer_**

Le Patron faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, préoccupé. Ce qui l'énervait le plus, dans les paroles de la peluche, c'est qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il était jaloux. Non pas parce que le Panda avait plus de chance de ramener Eugénie dans son lit, sinon l'homme en noir l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, non, ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'est de savoir que cette fille ressentait quelque chose envers ce sale mangeur de bambou et pas envers lui. Pourquoi est-ce que ça le dérageait ?! Il ne savait pas…

Il se demanda aussi pourquoi il ne voulait pas la violer, en l'occurrence lui faire du mal. Il repensa une énième fois à ses beaux yeux émeraude, aux traits fins de son visage… Il ne comprenait pas se qui se passait en lui. Pendant ce temps, il entendit Eugénie dire au revoir à la peluche, qui visiblement venait de rentrer de l'hôpital. Celui-ci alla posément dans sa chambre. Le Patron le suivit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, encore ?! Cracha le Panda.

-Te parler.

-Je n'ai aucun sujet de discussion avec toi !

Le Patron s'approcha de lui.

-Si. Eugénie.

Le Panda recula, dégouté par l'odeur de tabac qui émanait du Patron.

-Et de quoi tu voulais parler ? Tu veux me raconter ce que tu prévois de lui faire ? Je n'veux pas savoir.

-Pauv' con… Pas de ça. Juste, tiens-toi loin d'elle.

Le Panda eût un sourire mi amusé, mi moqueur.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je n'sais pas moi-même… Juste que ça me fait chier que tu traines avec elle.

 **Les chapitres sont courts, oui...**

 **Sinon, review, bande de gens ? :3**


	9. Chap 8 : Impossible venant de lui

**Oh, mais que voila ? Un chapitre long !**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fan-fiction est à peine énergique, mais au fil des chapitres... ;))**

 **Comme d'hab' : Toitoine, Mathieu, Rosematou (c'est écrit en collaboration avec elle alors on l'oublie pas ! :O)**

 **Bonne lecture, mes jeunes amis... La Patronne.**

 ** _Chapitre 8 : Impossible venant de lui_**

Le Panda avait compris le comportement du Patron, même si cela était improbable.

-Moi, je crois savoir pourquoi tu tiens tant à rester avec elle et que tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal… Annonça le Panda.

Il regretta tout de suite sa phrase le Patron ne connaissait rien aux sentiments liés au cœur : comment allait-il réagir ?

-Ah ouais ? Dis.

Le Patron eût l'air intéressé, même curieux de savoir.

-Je ne te le dirais pas, tu le devineras par toi-même…

-Tu t'fous d'moi ? S'énerva le pervers. Tu m'dis que t'es au courant d'un truc sur moi, puis après tu veux pas m'dire c'est quoi ?

Le Panda déglutit. Il recula un peu, mais celui-là s'avança et le prit fermement par le devant de son kigurumi et gronda :

-Dis, si tu veux pas être réduit en pâtes bolognaises.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle, dit le Panda.

-TU T'FOUS D'A GUEULE, EN PLUS ?!

Il le secoua comme un prunier.

-Si… Je te le jure, c'est que je peux déduire de ton comportement bizarre…

Il le relâcha en poussant un ricanement glacial.

-Je ne sais pas aimer. Je ne dois pas aimer. Je ne suis pas fait pour aimer… C'est impossible, peluche.

-Pense ce que tu veux de tout ça. Moi, je suis sûr d'aimer Eugénie. Et je suis certain que c'est réciproque de sa part…

Cette réplique du Panda fût celle de trop, car cela énerva le Patron au plus haut point, et il asséna un magnifique coup de poing au Panda.

-T'es jaloux, le taré ! JALOUX que personne ne t'aime vraiment ! Le nargua-t-il.

-Mais TA GUEULE ! Il sauta sur lui pour le frapper avec une violence choquante.

Le Panda essaya vainement de se débattre, puis se mit en position fœtale. Mais c'est là qu'une flamme s'alluma dans ses yeux. Cette flamme qui l'effrayait, ne lui ressemblait pas, qu'il ne contrôlait pas… Or, cette fois-là, elle lui fût bien utile… Ses yeux étaient devenus orange feu… Le feu de la haine, de la rébellion…

Il sortit des griffes noires acérées de ses ongles, des griffes de véritable panda. Mathieu l'a munit de cette "arme" pour qu'il puisse se protéger en cas d'extrême danger.

Le Patron eût un mouvement de recul, étonné, surpris et même un peu apeuré, mais trop tard : le Panda lui griffa profondément la joue, et le sang gicla immédiatement.

Ses yeux fous retrouvèrent leur couleur normale et il observa ce qu'il a fait, choqué. Le Patron était muet de stupéfaction. L'homme en kigurumi regarda ses griffes ensanglantées, ébahi par ce qu'il venait de faire, les rentra et courût hors de la chambre.

Il n'en croyait pas : il venait de blesser le Patron, dans le plus grand des calmes. S'il n'avait pas su gérer ses pulsations meurtrières, l'aurait-il tué ?... Il préféra ne pas y penser.

Il alla vers la cuisine, encore choqué. Mathieu le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-Tu t'es encore battu avec le taré ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Ouais, ouais…Lui répondit-il, l'air absent. Il se servit du thé au bambou, ce qui le calmait toujours un peu lorsqu'il était en état de stress. Il le bu en appréhendant ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite...

 **Mes esclaves... REVIEW ! (Oui je suis hystérique)**


	10. Chap 9 : Une déclaration inattendue

**Et un chapitre de plus qui plaira peut-être moins à certains ! (J'essaye d'être pragmatique, que voulez-vous !)**

 **Merci à Rosematou.**

 **Les personnages ne viennent pas de moi et je pense que vous savez vous-même de qui.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! La Patronne.**

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Une déclaration inattendue**_

Eugénie n'en pouvait plus d'être aussi tête-en-l'air déjà, une première fois, elle avait livré sa pizza à la mauvaise porte… Et là, elle avait oublié sa veste…

Elle sonna à la porte des Sommet, et le Geek lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

-J'ai oublié ma veste, lui sourit Eugénie. Je viens la chercher…

Celle-ci n'était nulle-part à l'entrée.

-Excusez-moi…

Elle entra dans la cuisine, où Mathieu buvait son café et le Panda son thé.

-Re bonjour, Eugénie, la salua de nouveau Maitre Panda. Si tu cherches ta veste, je l'ai mise dans ma chambre !

-D'accord, merci !

Elle se tourna et vint la chercher dans sa chambre, ne sachant pas que le Patron s'y trouvait…

Celui-ci était de dos, observant sa joue ensanglantée avec un miroir de poche, ayant retiré ses lunettes pour mieux voir l'étendu des dégâts, les tenant dans sa main gauche. Il n'avait pas remarqué Eugénie.

Elle fût curieuse de savoir ce qui se cachait sous ses lunettes… En partant, elle y avait réfléchit… Ses pensés étaient occupées par lui. Pratiquement plus par le Panda, seulement par le Patron… Elle savait désormais qu'elle ressentait envers eux deux. Elle savait qu'elle devait définitivement oublier celui qui se trouvait devant elle. Il était si facile, mais si inaccessible en même temps…

Elle soupira un peu trop fort, il l'entendit et se tourna vers elle. Elle vit d'abord sa joue balafrée, ensanglantée. L'entaille était très profonde. Mais ce qui l'a le plus fascinée, c'était les yeux rouges du Patron… Ses magnifiques yeux rouges. Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

-Ouais : j'ai les yeux rouges. Ça t'pose un problème, gamine ?!

Son regard était très perçant…

-Non, au contraire…

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase :

-C'est la première et dernière fois qu'tu vois mes yeux, gamine. Dis adieu, tu vas mourir…

Elle fit un sourire amusé.

-Tu ne vas rien me faire d'autre ? Je te croyais pus dangereux, comme type…

-Je sais pas… Peut-être… Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier, lui caressant la joue.

Eugénie frissonna au contact de sa main, qui n'était pas désagréable. Étrangement, elle se sentait en sécurité avec l'homme en noir malgré ses menaces, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien…

-Eugénie, tu ne la retrouve…

Le Panda resta figé à l'entrée de la chambre. Il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus : le fait de voir Eugénie plaquée au mur par le Patron, ou les yeux rouges du Patron…

Il secoua la tête, pensant que les yeux n'étaient qu'une illusion, son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

Le criminel remit rapidement ses lunettes sans que le Panda ne puisse comprendre si il rêvait ou pas.

-Tu vas la laisser tranquille, sale taré… Gronda le Panda en s'approchant de lui, menaçant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas m'faire, hein, peluche ?

Le Panda sauta rageusement sur lui, et ils roulèrent tous les deux au sol.

Eugénie s'écarta, horrifiée que ce soit à cause d'elle qu'ils se battent.

Le Panda n'eût plus aucun comportement étrange, à son grand désespoir : il se débattait juste. La jeune femme courût hors de la chambre et cria :

-Eh ! Le Panda et le Patron se battent ! Aidez-moi à les séparer !

Mathieu, le Geek et le Hippie s'élancèrent vers la chambre du Panda, où les deux personnalités se battaient avec une violence étonnante.

-Faites la paix… Se risqua le Hippie.

-Ta gueule, le camé ! Lui cria le Patron en assénant un coup de poing au Panda.

Le Geek commença à pleurer. L'homme en noir se tourna vers lui avec rage, se leva et lui décolla une violente gifle qui le fit tomber par terre.

Eugénie accourût et essaya de tirer le Patron vers l'arrière, le retenant par le bras.

-Dégage, biatch ! Lui cria-t-il en la repoussant brutalement.

Elle fût blessée de son comportement, mais le fait de voir le Panda au sol, se faisant violemment tabasser par le criminel lui fendait le cœur.

Elle s'approcha donc et murmura à l'oreille du Patron :

-Lâche-le… Si tu arrêtes, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras…

Il semblait hésiter, mais le Panda décida de profiter de son inattention pour le frapper au visage. La personnalité obscure de Mathieu riposta en l'attrapant par le devant de son kigurumi d'une main, lui tenant la gorge de l'autre.

Eugénie voulût faire quelque chose, mais c'est ce moment que choisit Mathieu pour briser un verre contre l'arrière de la tête du Patron. Celui-ci s'évanouit, assommé.

Le Panda se dégagea rapidement et sortit de sa chambre en toussant ce fou a faillit l'étrangler !

Tout le monde sortit rapidement de la chambre. Tous, sauf Eugénie. Elle tenait délicatement la tête du blessé, et lui retira ses lunettes noires.

Il rouvrit un peu les yeux, sonné. Eugénie ne pût pas s'empêcher de rosir en pensant à quel point ils étaient beaux, ses grands yeux rouges.

Il se souvint de se qui s'était passé, et grogna à cause de la douleur qu'il éprouvait au niveau de l'arrière de la tête. Puis il vit Eugénie à quelques centimètres de son visage, et se surprit à rougir, la toute première fois de sa vie. Il comprit alors que la peluche avait raison… Il sentait son cœur battre à une allure plus rapide, sa tête tourner à la seule vue d'Eugénie et l'attirance qu'il éprouvait envers elle était plus que puissante.

Il avait découvert un nouveau sentiment… Il en était sûr, maintenant : il l'aimait. Lui, le Patron, la Luxure incarnée, le mal, le crime lui-même… Il aimait quelqu'un. Mais ce quelqu'un, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Eugénie. Il se releva alors un peu et l'embrassa. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux et rougit, mais lui rendit son baiser, l'enlaçant. Il décolla un peu ses lèvres des siennes et lui murmura :

-Je… Je suis désolé pour tout c'que j'ai fais, pour mon comportement de merde… Mais… C'est parce que je t'aime…

-Moi aussi… Je… Je n'osais pas te l'avouer, toi qui…

Elle se mordit la lèvre et laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue avec une douceur étonnante venant de lui.

Elle contempla encore ses yeux, fascinée, puis l'embrassa de nouveau, et il la serra contre lui.

 **Comment ça, ça part en bisounours ?!  
Attendez un peu et vous verrez, bande de crapules.**

 **Cordialement, la Patronne tantôt bisounours tantôt sanglante.**


	11. Chap 10 : Plus furieux que jamais

**Bon, ok. Ce chapitre est court. Mais fuck.**

 **Rosematou est la deuxième auteure de cette histoire !**

 **Les persos appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et les futurs à Antoine Daniel.**

 ** _Chapitre 10 : Plus furieux que jamais_**

Le Panda sortit en trombe de l'appartement il avait tout vu. Le Patron a gâché sa menue chance d'être avec Eugénie. Ce connard ne savait pas aimer il ne pouvait pas aimer. Il n'avait pas de cœur.

Des larmes de tristesse, de frustration et de colère commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Ses yeux prirent une teinte orange-rouge feu et les petites voix lui murmurèrent : « Tuer… Encore tuer… »

Il secoua la tête, essayant de les chasser, comme à chaque fois. Mais elles se firent plus fortes et bientôt, il perdit le contrôle de soi-même.

Sa main se glissa dans sa poche pour en sortir son couteau, seul élément qu'il n'avait pas nettoyé son arme était couverte de sang séché. Ses pulsations meurtrières lui ordonnaient de tuer pour se défouler…

 **Et non, ce n'est pas le Geek le meurtrier. Mais bon, je pense que vous l'avez deviné...**


	12. Chap 11 : Une dernière chance

**Yoh.**

 **Description : Mathieu, Rosematou (cœur sur vous !)**

 **La Patronne.**

 ** _Chapitre 11 : Une dernière chance_**

L'homme en blouse blanche bu une gorgée de thé noir tout en réfléchissant. Ses occupations principales, en dehors du travail, étaient ses longues expériences. Il passait aussi des heures à lire des livres portant sur l'anatomie, la physique, la chimie… Des ouvrages en latin, la plupart du temps. Il en lisait même parfois sur la magie noire, l'exorcisme, la psychiatrie, l'hypnose… Ayant un créateur complètement cinglé, le fait de pouvoir contrôler les esprits pouvait beaucoup lui servir à l'avenir.

Manier les esprits… Il s'y connaissait bien. Il a réussit à se séparer du corps de son créateur. Une prouesse, en quelque sorte.

Il avait terminé son onguent qui permettait d'inverser les esprits.

Il soupira.

Une partie de lui voulait retourner à la maison. Peut-être que si il inversait son esprit et celui du Panda, il allait réussir à rester là-bas pour toujours, comme si de rien n'était ?... Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas les effets secondaires de son onguent. De plus que chacune des personnalités multiples de Mathieu avait l'esprit incomplet, vu que chacun d'eux faisait partie de lui. Il ne savait pas ce que ça allait donner, en bref.

Il prit délicatement les deux fioles, contenant un liquide sur lequel il avait travaillé durant des mois. Il pouvait être tranquille : après avoir étudié les horaires de Mathieu, il savait qu'en général, le mardi après-midi il allait faire les courses, quand ce n'était pas le petit Geek.

Aujourd'hui, il savait que Mathieu serait absent. L'intuition, sans doute… Il mit les deux fioles dans sa poche et sortit. Il avançait dans les belles rues de Nantes, son cœur battant la chamade : le Prof allait revoir sa famille.

 **Et c'est LA que cette putain d'histoire prend tout son sens (tordu, je l'admets) ! L'aventure commence !**


	13. Chap 12 : La boisson de la paix

**Désolée de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps, chers lecteurs X))**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, enfin presque tous, et tout a été écrit en collaboration de Rosematou !**

 **Je vous encule amoureusement, la Patronne. 3**

 ** _La boisson de la paix_**

Tout le monde a été en quelque sorte choqué en apprenant la nouvelle pour le Patron et Eugénie. Chacun avait réagit à sa manière : le Hippie avait mangé de la rhubarbe pour digérer l'information, le Geek avait couru dans sa chambre, heureux d'être peinard pour un moment, et Mathieu avait annoncé que le fait d'apprendre que la Reine d'Angleterre viendrait en personne chez lui pour boire une bière l'aurait moins surpris.

Quant au Panda… Il ne voulait plus parler à Eugénie. Ni même la voir. Son cœur se fissurait de plus-en-plus lorsqu'il voyait le Patron l'embrasser et lui murmurer des mots doux…

-Je sais très bien ce que tu attends d'elle… Gronda le Panda entre ses dents, à l'égard du Patron.

-Pense c'que tu veux, gamin, lui répondit-il sur le même ton mais j'aime Eugénie, et c'est pas une merde comme toi qui va essayer d'me prouver le contraire.

Le Panda serra les poings, prêt à répliquer. Mathieu passa tranquillement devant eux :

-Je vais faire les courses. Tâchez de ne pas vous entretuer, le Taré au Grand Cœur et la Friendzone…

Le Panda bouillait de l'intérieur : il n'avait pas le droit de répondre sèchement à son créateur, ni de lui manquer de respect… Le Patron, lui, avait droit à tout. Absolument aucune limite. A part frapper Mathieu…

Il se demandait comment Mathieu aurait réagit si celui qui en partie responsable du succès de son émission essayait de le tuer… L'aurait-il oublié, comme le Prof ? Mathieu pouvait oublier les personnalités les moins puissantes… Comme l'Homme à la Cravate ou la Fille… En les oubliant, il les faisait disparaitre de la surface de la Terre…

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier le Patron : il était apparu en premier, il était le seul à résister aux médicaments… Donc le Panda devait le côtoyer tous les jours. Il devait supporter les coups du criminel, les insultes et les remarques acerbes. Mathieu ne disait rien. On aurait dit qu'il s'en fichait.

Le Panda savait qu'on lui devait plus que ça.

Il méritait une vie bien meilleure. Il n'avait jamais osé se plaindre à son créateur.

Le Panda soupira de frustration même Eugénie, celle qu'il aimait, était partie avec le Patron...

On sonna soudain à la porte.

Il releva la tête. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Personne n'alla ouvrir, le Geek étant dans sa chambre en train de jouer sur son pc.

Le Panda se dirigea vers l'entrée sans grand enthousiasme.

-C'est qui ?...

On ne répondit rien. Il ouvrit donc la porte, et quel ne fût son étonnement quand il vit… Le Prof. En chair et en os. Il déglutit. Ce type était mort, depuis plus d'un an… Et il le voyait devant lui, affichant un grand sourire, comme si il le narguait.

-Bonjour, lui sourit le Prof.

-Bon… Bonjour… Lui répondit le Panda d'un air hésitant : il ne savait pas en réalité pourquoi Mathieu l'avait exilé. Le Prof avait été une personnalité assez forte… Alors pourquoi ? Mathieu avait beau se justifier en disant qu'il ne ramenait pas beaucoup d'audience, le Panda savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait fait pour survivre. Il paraissait que le Prof était doté d'une intelligence exceptionnelle, supérieure à la moyenne. Peut-être était-ce cela…

-Puis-je entrer ? Fit le Prof.

-Heu…

-N'ai pas peur de moi, Maitre Panda… Je suis revenu pour faire la paix. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi… Tu crois peut-être que je suis jaloux de toi parce que tu as pris "ma place" dans l'émission, mais c'est faux… Je veux que l'on reparte sur de bonnes bases, ensemble. Mathieu est-il là ? Demanda-t-il en entrant sans sa permission.

-Heu, non…

-Quel dommage ! Fit le Prof en examinant l'appartement. Ses yeux bleu saphir avaient un éclat intelligent derrière ses lunettes de vue.

-Mais, heu… Je ne suis pas sûr que Mathieu veuille que tu reviennes… Se risqua le Panda. Il a ses raisons… Après, moi, je n'ai rien contre, mais bon…

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas je sais que je suis indésirable, ici. Je viens seulement pour faire la paix… Après, je repartirais sans plus vous déranger.

-Ah…

Le Panda referma la porte derrière lui et suivit le Prof dans le salon. Celui-ci regardait les alentours.

\- Ça n'a pas vraiment changé, sourit-il avec nostalgie en repensant au passé.

Le Patron sortit de la cuisine et resta bouche bée.

-Prof ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?...

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, Patron… Étrangement, même toi tu m'as manqué… Et qui est cette personne ? Questionna-t-il à l'égard d'Eugénie. Le Patron la serra contre lui.

-Je m'appelle Eugénie, lui répondit-elle, je suis la petite amie du Patron.

\- Ça t'pose un problème ? Gronda le Patron au Prof qui eu l'air très étonné.

-Toujours aussi agressif, remarqua l'homme en blanc avec son air passif habituel. Et où se trouve le Geek ?...

-Dans ton cul, cracha le Patron. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le Prof l'ignora royalement et répéta sa question :

-Où se trouve le Geek ?

Le Patron partit dans la cuisine en grognant des insultes. Eugénie le suivit et murmura :

-Qui est-ce ? Je n'ai jamais vu cette personnalité…

On n'entendit pas la suite de leur conversation, le couple étant parti dans la cuisine.

Le Geek se dirigea vers le salon et ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant le nouveau venu.

-PROF !

Il se précipita vers lui en courant vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Celui-ci le serra très fort.

-Geek…

Il lui caressa gentiment la tête.

Le Panda sourit : il connaissait l'amour fraternel qui unissait les deux. Autrefois, quand le Prof était encore là, c'était lui qui défendait le Geek du Patron… Il avait une certaine force intérieure qui le repoussait. Le Panda, lui, essayait évidemment… Mais souvent, cela n'empêchait quand même pas le criminel de faire ce qu'il avait prévu…

Le Geek commença à pleurer dans les bras du Prof. Celui-ci lui demanda :

-Pourquoi pleures-tu, Geek ?

-Je veux que tu reviennes… Le Patron et Mathieu sont méchants avec moi… Surtout le Patron…

-Mathieu ne veut juste pas avouer que le Patron est plus fort que lui il ne peut plus le contrôler, affirma le Panda.

-Quand… Quand tu étais là, Prof, tout allait bien… Sanglota le petit. Tu faisais régner la paix… Reviens…

-Je ne peux pas, Geek… Tu le sais bien… Je suis venu pour un court instant seulement.

Il lui sourit, lui caressa la tête et se tourna vers le Panda :

-Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendu entre nous, Maitre Panda… J'ai ramené avec moi la boisson de la paix, pour prouver que je ne veux aucun mal à personne d'entre vous…

Le Panda fut flatté : enfin quelqu'un qui l'appelait par son nom entier !

Le Prof lui tendit une petite fiole, contenant un liquide qui sentait très bon. Il sourit d'un air bienveillant.

-J'y ai aouté de l'extrait de bambou et quelques gouttes d'alcool.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment l'alcool, mais votre boisson sent vraiment bon, sourit le Panda.

Il l'a bue d'une traite.

Le Prof s'apprêtait à boire a sienne, quand le Patron débarqua et la lui prit soudain des mains.

\- Ça sent bon, cette merde !

Il l'a bue aussi. Le Prof se retint de l'égorger.

-Désolé pour lui, Prof… Soupira le Panda. Il aime bien prendre les affaires des autres, dit-il avec un sous-entendu.

Mais le Patron avait un QI bien bas et ne l'a pas compris.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave… Grinça le Prof. D'ailleurs, moi, je ne vais pas tarder à y aller… Heureux de vous avoir tous revus.

Il sourit de ce sourire, qui, une fois de plus, avait l'air de les narguer, et sortit de l'appartement.

Le Geek soupira tristement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations. Le Panda fût quand même intrigué par le Prof… On aurait dit que son seul but, en venant ici, était de lui faire boire cette "boisson de la paix"…

Il regarda la fiole vide qu'il tenait dans la main, intrigué. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi…

 **Désolée si cette histoire part vraiment en couilles pour vous, mais elle me tient vraiment à cœur ! ^^'**


	14. Chap 13 : Un plan raté

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre assez court mais bon... ;P**

 **La plupart des personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et cette 'fic à été écrite en compagnie de Rosematou (plein de bisous sur elle) ! ^^**

 **Bisous sanglants, la Patronne.**

 ** _Un plan raté_**

Le Prof marchait rageusement vers chez lui, ses yeux bleu glacé animés d'une colère noire. Lorsque le Patron avait bu la fiole qui ne lui était pas destinée, le Prof a eu une immense envie d'éclater sa tête contre le mur, mais a su garder un calme olympien.

La personnalité bannie savait ce qu'il allait se passer : le Panda et le Patron allaient échanger d'esprits. Il allait donc suivre de près tout ce qui allait se passer… Normalement, deux personnes dites "normales" allaient simplement échanger.

Le Prof maniait parfaitement bien les esprits ils reprendraient leurs corps lorsqu'il le jugera utile. Pour le moment, il décida de voir le bon côté des choses : si l'onguent qu'il avait créé avait des effets secondaires, il n'en subirait pas les conséquences.

Et puis… Ces deux personnes, c'était de parfaits cobayes sur lequel on pouvait tester tout et n'importe quoi, il n'avait pas pitié d'eux : l'un lui avait volé sa place au sein de l'émission, l'autre méritait le pire des châtiments pour tous ses crimes incalculables…

L'homme en blouse blanche eut un léger sourire sadique et continua son chemin, beaucoup plus calme.

 **Je veux vos avis sur l'évolution de l'histoire mes chéris ! ;P**


	15. Chap 14 : Un échange qui arrange

**Nouveau chapitre, les gens ! :33**

 **La plupart des persos appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et cette 'fic est écrite en collaboration de Rosematou, une folle mais pas autant que moi ! X3**

 **Bonne lecture, encore une fois, la Patronne.**

 ** _Un échange qui arrange…_**

C'était tout juste le matin, le soleil venait de se lever sur Nantes.

Personne n'avait parlé du Prof à Mathieu. Un oubli, sans doute…

Le Panda s'était endormi sur le canapé la veille. Il se sentait étrangement fatigué…

Il cligna un peu des yeux, réveillé, et vit autour de lui… Une chambre. Une chambre assez sombre. Le grand lit dans lequel il était sombre aussi. Il comprit soudain avec terreur qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre du Patron… Pourvu que celui-ci ne l'ait pas drogué et violé…

Quelqu'un remua près de lui. Il tourna la tête à gauche pour voir qui s'y trouvait, et quel ne fût son étonnement quand il vit Eugénie, tranquillement blottie contre lui.

Il déglutit, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

-Je t'aime tellement… Murmura Eugénie sans ouvrir les yeux.

Ah, elle était tellement mignonne…

-Heu… Oui, oui, moi aussi…

Il se leva et s'étira, puis se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas son kigurumi… En fait, il était même presque dénudé. Il rougit.

Le Panda (plus si Panda que ça, d'ailleurs) parcourut la chambre du regard, à la quête d'un quelconque vêtement. Sur le sol étaient jetés des vêtements noirs et un jean… Vêtements du Patron.

Il déglutit, ne comprenant plus rien à rien. Il ramassa quand même les habits et les mit rapidement. Il se leva, et se rendit compte qu'il se sentait plus haut qu'avant.

Il regarda la table de chevet : mis à part quelques éléments dérangeants, il y avait les lunettes noires du Patron. Le Panda fut intrigué il s'était toujours demandé ce que ses lunettes cachaient derrière leurs verres teintés… Il les prit, mais alla d'abord jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir…

Il sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul, ne se reconnaissant pas dans le reflet il avait les cheveux en bataille, les sourcils naturellement froncés, une peau un peu plus mate que la sienne…

Mais ce qui l'a plus effrayé, c'était les yeux : plus grands que les siens, la forme légèrement changée, mais surtout, surtout ce regard rouge perçant, rouge comme le sang.

Il recula, terrorisé par son propre reflet. Alors comme ça, il était dans le corps du Patron… Et il avait ses yeux. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi celui-ci les cachait ! C'était immonde à voir…

Comment Eugénie faisait-elle pour supporter ces yeux ? Enfin, la véritable question à se poser était surtout : "Comment Eugénie supportait-elle la présence même du Patron ?"

Le Panda réfléchit un instant sur le pourquoi du comment : si lui et le Patron avaient échangés d'esprits, cela signifiait que le taré possédait son corps à lui… Mais… Si personne ne se doutait de rien, il allait avoir la belle vie : un Mathieu qui obéirait à ses ordres, des milliers de fans, plus qu'il n'en avait avant, mais surtout… Il serait avec Eugénie. Cette jeune femme qu'il aimait tant, ses sentiments n'étant pas partagés…

Il se regarda encore dans le miroir, et fixa ses yeux traumatisants. "Traumatisants", c'était le mot… Il était aussi déstabilisé d'être si haut, lui qui faisait environ 1m70…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain, ayant mit ses lunettes… Enfin, celles du Patron…

-Salut ! Lui dit joyeusement Eugénie en sortant de la chambre, puis lui fit un câlin.

Le Panda/Patron rougit, mais la serra contre lui. Elle lui sourit et entra dans la salle de bain. Il la suivit du regard.

Il alla dans le salon le Patron/Panda était affalé sur un fauteuil, toujours dans la même position qu'avec le Panda s'était endormi.

Le Panda fit un petit sourire sadique ce pauvre taré ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait… Eugénie sortit de la salle de bain elle était si belle…

Le Patron en kigurumi se réveilla sans comprendre où il se trouvait.

-Eh…

Il regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu.

-C'est quoi, c'te merde, encore…

Eugénie s'approcha de lui avec un air inquiet :

\- Ça va, Panda ?

-Heu… Pourquoi tu m'appelles "Panda" ?...

-Tu préfères "peluche" ? Ricana le vrai Panda en se plaçant près d'Eugénie et la serrant contre lui pour lui pour le narguer.

Le Patron crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites il se voyait lui-même, juste devant lui, mais le ton de sa voix lui rappelait quelqu'un qui le faisait tout particulièrement chier… C'était le Panda.

 **J'veux des reviews et des théories (ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire ! :3) !**

 **J'espère que vous aimez ce côté "WTF" qui commence à doucement s'installer dans la fanfiction, mes immondes petites putes... ;333**


	16. Chap 15 : Il en a trop pris

**Yoh ! Je viens de remarquer, au bout de plusieurs chapitres, comme une grosse sous-merde, que les points-virgules n'étaient pas comptés sur ce site, et que ça donne un effet dégueulasse... J'espère quand même que ce n'est pas trop désagréable à lire, les amis !**

 **La plupart des personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et l'histoire est écrite en collaboration avec Rosematou ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture, mes têtes de cobras venimeux ! La Patronne.**

 ** _Il en a trop pris…_**

Le Patron fut choqué. Cette saloperie de peluche et lui avaient échangé leurs esprits, s'il comprenait bien… Et donc, il était avec son kigurumi de merde… Il regarda ses mains et ses bras : effectivement, il portait ce costume ridicule de Panda.

C'est là que ce connard embrassa tendrement Eugénie juste sous ses yeux, pour le rendre jaloux. Il crut qu'il allait l'égorger.

-EH ! Tu fous quoi, là ?!

Eugénie sursauta et fronça les sourcils :

-Panda… Tu m'effraies…

-Mais je suis PAS la peluche !

L'autre se rapprocha avec un grand sourire narquois.

-Alors qui es-tu, _peluche_ ? Susurra-t-il.

-Mais j'suis l'Patron !

Il regarda désespérément Eugénie qui devait le prendre pour un fou à cet instant.

-Tu es la peluche. Tu t'en souviens, hein ? Ou alors tu as confondu ton bambou avec le cannabis du camé… Ricana l'être vicieux.

Le Patron/Panda se leva d'un bond, furieux.

-Panda, calme-toi… Glissa doucement Eugénie.

-ARRÊTES DE M'APPELER "PANDA" ! S'énerva-t-il.

Il était aussi frustré d'avoir une voix aussi lisse et pas aussi grave que sa véritable voix à lui.

Voyant qu'Eugénie reculait avec peur, il s'apprêta à s'excuser, quand le faux "lui" le poussa violemment. Il fut étonné par cette force, lui qui était capable de le tabasser en quelques coups.

-Enfoiré, gronda-t-il, j'aurais jamais voulu me frapper moi-même, mais ma réputation de masochiste le permet…

Il lui fit un sourire carnassier, ce qui n'allait pas du tout avec son kigurumi kawaii à souhait.

-Maintenant, laisse-moi te défoncer, gamin…

Il voulut lever le poing pour le frapper, mais ce sale imposteur l'avait plaqué contre un mur avec une violence inouïe, et lui chuchota sans que les autres ne les entendent :

-Je ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment, mais je sais que c'est à mon tour de jouer… De nouvelles portes et possibilités s'ouvrent à moi…

-PATRON ! Cria Mathieu depuis l'entrée du salon. Laisse le Panda tranquille !

\- Mais j'ai rien fais ! Répondit le véritable Patron, plaqué au mur par le faux.

-Heu… C'est pas à toi que je parle, Panda, c'est au Patron… Dit Mathieu, un peu déstabilisé.

Le Panda lâcha le Patron en kigurumi si violemment qu'il tomba au sol. Il comprit qu'il avait aussi sa force.

-Bien sûr, Mathieu… Sourit-il avec un regard assez effrayant.

-Mais, heu… J'suis le Patron… Murmura le Patron, désespéré.

Plus personne ne lui accordât d'attention, mis à part le Hippie qui se permit un petit commentaire :

-Si vous voulez mon avis, j'crois qu'il en a trop pris…

-On veut justement pas d'ton avis, couillon.

Le Patron était d'une humeur particulièrement mauvaise… Même Eugénie ne le reconnaissait pas.

Il grogna et alla dans la chambre de la peluche, devenue la sienne pour le moment. Il devait bien savoir ce qui se cachait sous son kigurumi !

Pendant ce temps, les autres mangeaient… Le Panda commença à machinalement grignoter son bambou et les autres le regardèrent d'un air inquisiteur. Il ne comprit d'abord pas ce qui se passait, puis repoussa le bambou à contrecœur.

-Je me disais bien que cette merde avait un drôle de gout… Marmonna-t-il.

Il se prit un café, comme le véritable Patron.

Celui-ci entra comme une fleur dans la cuisine, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Mathieu s'étouffa avec sa tartine, n'ayant jamais vu le "Panda" sourire de la sorte.

Le Panda était assez déstabilisé de se voir lui-même comme cela, mais ne le montra pas et s'apprêta à mettre des cubes de sucre dans son café.

Le Patron en kigurumi l'arrêta d'un geste :

-Depuis quand tu prends des cafés sucrés, gamin ?

Il le toisa avec un grand sourire narquois. Le Panda reposa les sucres en grognant. Déjà qu'il ne supportait pas le café, mais en plus de ça le café sans sucre… Il but la boisson brûlante et amère, et son visage se plissa de dégout.

Le Patron sourit avec satisfaction : il mettait toujours du sucre dans son café. Même dans un autre corps, il arrivait à faire chier la peluche. Quant à lui, il se servit le même petit-déjeuner que d'habitude.

-Ah, et au passage, j'ai compris pourquoi t'es puceau, dit-il calmement, puis but une gorgée de café sucré.

Les autres ne comprenaient plus rien. Il se leva de table et s'apprêta à partir, quand Mathieu l'interpela :

-Panda.

-Quoiii… Grogna-t-il après avoir compris qu'il s'adressait à lui.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils.

-Tu nettoies après avoir mangé.

Le Patron soupira longuement et se retint de frapper son créateur au visage. Il avait pris l'habitude que ce soit toujours les autres qui nettoient après lui. Le Panda l'avait bien compris.

-Tu vas aussi ranger après moi, peluche !

Il se leva et partit en levant le menton d'un air hautain, ce qui agaça énormément le Patron.

Et en plus il allait jouer le rôle de la ménagère… Super…

Un peu plus tard, il sortit dehors pour fumer, ce qui étonna beaucoup les autres. Il fit un grand sourire ravi quand il vit que le Panda ne tenait pas spécialement à ce qu'on lui pourrisse ses poumons, mais ne pouvant rien dire.

Le Patron alluma sa cigarette en réfléchissant… Il repensa à la boisson qu'il avait piquée au Prof, celle qu'il devait partager avec la peluche… Il eut soudain un éclair de génie (pour une fois que cela lui arrivait) : cette boisson ne lui était normalement pas destinée, le Prof aurait dû la boire. Or, ils ont échangé d'esprits, avec le Panda.

Et il était certain que c'était à cause de ce liquide de merde. Si lui n'était pas arrivés pour arracher la fiole des mains du Prof et la boire à sa place, celui-ci aurait remplacé le Panda sans que personne ne s'en rende compte… Vraiment pas bête, comme stratégie… Et lui qui avait joué la carte d'un simple invité, pile au moment où Mathieu était sorti, laissant l'appart' sans surveillance !

Le Patron était le seul qui savait vraiment pourquoi Mathieu avait banni ce scientifique complètement taré : il avait tout simplement essayé de le tuer…

Tout avait débuté lorsque celui-ci avait commencé à faire des expériences de plus en plus dangereuses, ayant une fois failli provoquer une explosion qui les aurait tous tués. Mathieu ne croyait plus vraiment en l'existence de cette personnalité, surtout depuis l'apparition du Panda.

Le Prof était autrefois une personnalité puissante…

Mais le problème fut sa jalousie envers le Panda : il avait peur que celui-ci lui prenne définitivement sa place après avoir remplacé sa _Science Infuse_ par L' _Instant Panda_ … C'est ce qui était arrivé.

Mais ceci était arrivé à cause de son geste.

S'il n'avait pas menacé Mathieu de mort, il l'aurait peut-être gardé dans sa tête, bien à l'abri avec les autres. Le créateur aurait pu mourir à cause de ce cinglé, si le Patron n'avait pas été là à temps. Mathieu fut si choqué qu'il était simplement allé se coucher.

Le lendemain, plus aucune trace du Prof. On ne parla plus jamais de lui, comme d'un sujet tabou qui était à éviter. Peut-être était-ce ce à ce moment-là que le Patron commença à désobéir à Mathieu, à complètement dépasser les bornes…

Car il avait sauvé son créateur d'un grave danger et qu'il avait donc tous les droits. La morale ? Ils s'en fichait : être au-dessus des autres, ÇA, c'était génial.

Mais il digraissait… Il devait parler à la peluche de la situation actuelle, même s'il détestait lui parler : ça se terminait toujours en bagarre.

Il grogna, jeta sa cigarette à terre, l'écrasa du talon et entra dans l'appartement, pile au moment où sa fausse copie s'apprêtait à embrasser sa belle Eugénie, qui, d'ailleurs, commençait à être hésitante.

-STOP. L'imposteur, tu lâches Eugénie.

-La drogue du camé a une TRÈS mauvaise influence sur toi, peluche, sourit méchamment le Panda.

-Arrête de faire semblant. JE suis le Patron, Tu es le Panda, répliqua sèchement le véritable Patron. Eugénie, avoue que ça s'voit, quand même !

-C'est… C'est vrai que tu es un peu bizarre, Patr… Pa… Chéri, glissa-t-elle à l'égard du Panda.

Mathieu, pas loin, s'incrusta dans la discussion :

-Au pire, pour prouver les arguments de machintruc… Toi, là –il montra le Patron/Panda-, dis un truc que toi seul connait sur Eugénie.

-Heu… C'est-à-dire qu'on ne se connait pas v… Commença timidement Eugénie.

-Moi, j'sais bien des détails connus que d'nous deux, mais j'vais la fermer, pour une fois, fit le Patron avec un sourire pervers, qui, encore une fois, ne correspondait pas à la gentille apparence du Panda.

Eugénie sourit d'un air attendri, presque certaine que c'était bien lui, son Patron à elle.

Le Panda/Patron soupira longuement, comprenant que le mensonge ne pouvait plus aller plus loin.

-Il a raison, commença-t-il tristement, je suis le Panda, et lui Patron…

-VOILA ! Fit le Patron avec un grand sourire victorieux.

-Donc… Tu m'as menti, Panda… Murmura Eugénie, très déçue par lui.

-Je… Je… Pardonne-moi, mais… Essaya-t-il de se justifier en balbutiant.

Le Patron serra Eugénie contre lui, et lui dit avec un grand sourire narquois :

-Démasqué, l'imposteur.

 **J'veux vos commentaires, reviews, théories et avis sur les persos ! ;P Lâchez-vous, ça me fais plaisir de les lire !**


	17. Chap 16 : Tous contre le Prof

**Bouh. Nouveau chapitre ;P**

 **La plupart des personnages sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet et l'histoire est écrite en collaboration avec Rosematou, comme d'hab' ! ^^**

 **Bisous, signé la Patronne.**

 ** _Tous contre le Prof_**

Le Panda et le Patron se sont mis d'accord pour ne pas échanger de vêtements : déjà que c'était compliqué comme ça…

L'ursidé était assis dans un coin de la cuisine, silencieux. Il avait déçu Eugénie, brisant la confiance qu'elle avait en lui, et resserrant sans le faire exprès les liens qui unissaient le Patron et elle, l'éloignant donc encore de lui.

Il regarda les autres qui étaient eux aussi dans la cuisine : ils s'étaient lancés dans un débat sur le changement d'esprit, le Prof, la folie de Mathieu, les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir, comment faire pour que le Panda et le Patron retrouvent leurs corps respectifs, et tout ce genre de choses…

Le Panda soupira tristement, ce qui n'allait tellement pas à l'apparence physique du Patron…

-Le Prof a voulu revenir en remplaçant le Panda, déclara Eugénie, confortablement installée sur les genoux du criminel en kigurumi.

-Les personnalités… Gronda Mathieu, ce type est dangereux : je vous l'ai dis ! Vous êtes débiles, ou quoi ?!

-Mais… Il était gentil, pourtant… Murmura le Geek.

-Quand ils le veulent, les pédophiles aussi sont gentils ! Rétorqua Mathieu.

-J'confirme, ricana le Patron/Panda.

Le Geek se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, vraiment pas habitué à ce que le Panda soit comme ça.

-C'est pas tout, mais il faut essayer de trouver une solution pour ces deux cons ! Fit Mathieu en désignant le Patron et le Panda.

-Il faut retrouver le Prof… Suggéra Eugénie. Ou alors, essayez de redevenir vous-même par le même procédé qu'au départ, lorsque vous avez échangé…

-C'est-à-dire ? Se risqua le Panda.

-Je veux dire… C'est en dormant que vous avez échangés vos esprits, non ?

Les deux hochèrent la tête.

-Peut-être qu'en dormant… Les deux boissons devaient seulement servir à rallier vos esprits et le Prof doit savoir bien contrôler les rêves ! Et c'est comme ça qu'il vous a échangés, vous utilisant comme cobayes pour ses expériences, vu que son plan A n'a pas fonctionné comme il le voulait !

-Grâce à moi… Fit le Patron, limite fier.

Le Panda leva les yeux au ciel : qu'est-ce que cette jeune femme si mature et intelligente trouvait à ce taré débile et primaire ? Même question à l'égard des fangirls…

-Donc, tu penses qu'il faut que le Patron et le Panda dorment et essayent de redevenir normaux en rêve ? Lui demanda Mathieu.

Eugénie hocha la tête.

-Ah, si j'le recroise, cet expérimentateur d'mes deux, je fais un malheur… Grogna Mathieu.

Il releva ses yeux ses yeux bleu clair vers les autres.

-Il est notre ennemi, c'est bien clair ?

-Mais… Osa le Geek.

-QUOI ? Tu veux le rejoindre, peut-être ?! S'énerva son créateur.

Le Geek recula sur sa chaise.

-N… Non…

-J'préfère ça…

Le Panda soupira encore : ils n'en avaient pas fini, avec les galères… Ils venaient seulement de commencer.

 **Parfois, les chapitres seront plus longs, plus courts, virrant du Kawaii (ou même niais) au pervers et gore, passant par WTF. C: Vous êtes prévenus, mes chéris ! Allez, j'vous aime et je lis avec délice vos reviews ! 3**


	18. Chap 17 : Un plan en tête

**Un nouveau chapitre, encore. C:**

 **Plupart des persos : Mathieu Sommet.**

 **Écrit en collaboration de Rosematou ;P**

 **Bonne lecture, mes chéris ! La Patronne.**

 ** _Un plan en tête_**

Le Prof marchait tranquillement dans le monde des rêves ayant mélangé les univers du Panda, du Patron et de lui-même. Il avait remplacé la forêt de pins sombres, le bois de bambou et la forêt de bouleaux par un simple lieu sombre, illuminé au milieu d'une lumière pâle.

-Qu'est-ce que j'fous là, moi… Entendit-il la voix du Patron, celui-ci étant revenu dans son véritable corps.

-Heu… Patron ?...

La voix du Panda était appréhensive.

-Bordel, nos physiques… Eugénie a p't'être raison, concernant le Prof !

Le concerné arriva soudain devant eux avec un grand sourire fourbe :

-Bonjour à tous…

-TOI.

Le Patron le regarda d'un air haineux.

-A cause de TOI, j'ai dû quitter mon corps de rêve pour avoir à la place un corps de p'tit lâche !

-Eh ! Fit le Panda, vexé.

Le Prof ricana, amusé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas… Dit-il, vous serez redevenus normaux après votre réveil, comme maintenant… Mon expérience est réussie : l'échange d'esprit entre deux esprits justement incomplets s'est passé sans encombre. Mais je tiens à continuer mes expériences traitant d'esprit et de folie…

-J'vais t'péter la gueule… Gronda le Patron en s'approchant de lui et en retroussant ses manches.

Celui-là ne cilla pas.

-Tu ne peux rien me faire : nous sommes en rêve, QI de poisson.

Le Patron serra les poings : ce qui l'énervait le plus était son grand sourire narquois.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire, Prof ?... Demanda le Panda avec appréhension et une pointe de peur.

-Oh, j'aime beaucoup faire des surprises… Je vais rester silencieux, dit le Prof avec un sourire presque angélique, ses yeux bleu glacé ne reflétant aucune émotion.

-Tu vas nous l'dire, espèce d'en…

Le Patron n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : il se réveilla en sursaut, tout comme le Panda qui était seul dans sa chambre.

-Patron ?...

Eugénie était blottie contre lui et regardait ses yeux rouges avec espoir. Il sourit.

-C'est moi, Eugénie…

 **Un chapitre ma foi assez court...**

 **Mais c'est pas la taille qui compte, c'est le goût !**

 **Mouais !**


	19. Chap 18 : Des invités étonnés

**Veuillez m'excuser du retard, mais comme c'est les vacances, je vais pouvoir poster plus de chapitres ! ^^'**

 **La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et cette fanfic est écrite en compagnie de Rosematou.**

 **Enjoy, la Patronne.**

 ** _Des invités étonnés_**

On sonna à la porte en début de soirée. Le petit Geek jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre, sur son pc. C'est donc Eugénie qui décida d'aller ouvrir.

Sur le seuil se trouvait un homme avec des cheveux bruns en bataille, une chemise simple, de la barbe, des lunettes qui avaient glissées sur son nez et un sourire malicieux.

La jeune femme se dit qu'il devait être un ami de Mathieu.

-Bonjour… Dit Eugénie.

Le sourire malicieux s'élargit.

-Bonjour… Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Eugénie… La colocataire de Mathieu…

-"Colocataire" ? Mmh, mmh…

Eugénie rougit.

-Pas dans ce sens-là ! Se rattrapa-t-elle.

-C'est qui, Eugénie ?... Demanda Mathieu en arrivant devant l'entrée. Ah, salut, Ant…

Son ami l'interrompit :

-Alors, comme ça, on cache des trucs à son ami ? Ricana l'homme à la coupe de cheveux catastrophique toujours avec ce sourire amusé.

-De quoi tu parles, Antoine ?

Mathieu haussa un sourcil, étonné.

-Tu nous présente ? Chuchota le dénommé "Antoine".

-Heuuu… C'est pas ce que tu crois, pour Eugénie et moi… Rougit Mathieu, gêné.

Son meilleur ami savait parfaitement comment le mettre mal à l'aise !

-C'est bon, calme-toi ! Rit Antoine.

-Ce n'est pas ma copine à moi… Déclara Mathieu.

-Tu sors avec l'une des personnalités de Mathieu, Eugénie ? Demanda l'invité à la jeune femme.

-Oui… Fit-elle en hochant la tête.

-Avec le Panda ?

Elle fit "non" de la tête, amusée.

-Le Geek ?

-Toujours non…

-Heu… Le… Hippie ?...

Le Patron arriva, les ayant entendu parler, et prit Eugénie par la taille.

-'Lut, fit-il à l'égard d'Antoine.

Le chevelu ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement.

-T… Toi, Patron ?...

-Un problème, gamin ? Gronda le Patron d'un ton menaçant.

-Heu, non… C'est… C'est juste un peu étonnant…

-TRES étonnant, fit une voix aux pieds d'Antoine.

-Salut, Richard, le salua tranquillement le Patron.

-Oh, il est trop mignon ! S'écria Eugénie.

Elle prit le chien en peluche pervers dans ses bras et le caressa.

Les autres s'approchèrent pour dire bonjour aux invités.

Richard fit un grand sourire pervers de son visage de peluche et sauta des bras d'Eugénie pour courir vers le Geek qui écarquilla les yeux de peur et recula.

-Je t'ai manqué ? Ricana le compagnon d'Antoine. Viens donc voir tonton Richard !

-NYAAAN !

Le pauvre petit courut se réfugier derrière Maitre Panda qui fronça les sourcils vers le pervers.

-Richard… Laisse-le tranquille… Soupira Antoine.

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient tous tranquillement installés dans le salon. Ils parlaient du Prof et ce qu'il avait causé.

-Techniquement, après tout ce qui s'est passé, il va peut-être essayer de te tuer… Dit Antoine à l'égard de Mathieu.

-Il y a des chances, ouais… Frissonna Mathieu.

Soudain, le Panda lâcha un petit cri qui fit sursauter les autres et devint tout pâle.

-Panda ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta son créateur.

-Je… Je ne me sens pas bien… J'ai… Mal à la tête…

Ses yeux indigo clair sont soudain devenus bleu glacé… Les yeux du Prof. L'ursidé fit un sourire sadique.

-A nous deux, Mathieu… Tu m'as rejeté, paye pour ce que tu as fais…

Sans que les autres ne comprennent quoi que ce soit, le Prof/Panda sauta sur Mathieu et commença à l'étrangler des deux mains.

Par reflexe, le Patron voulut protéger son créateur. Si lui mourrait, ils mourraient tous… Il saisit donc le Panda possédé par le scientifique fou et le balança de toutes ses forces contre un coin de meuble.

Celui-ci s'évanouit.

Mathieu se tenait la gorge, choqué.

Antoine lui demanda, aussi choqué que lui :

-Eh, ça va ?!

-Oui, oui…

Il se releva avec peine, aidé par le Hippie.

-Le Panda a voulu me buter, j'en reviens pas… Murmura le youtubeur.

-Pas la peluche, le Prof, le corrigea le Patron. Il sait manier les esprits.

L'homme en noir s'approcha du Panda et lui donna une bonne grosse claque pour le réveiller.

Le Panda sursauta, ouvrit un peu ses yeux redevenus normaux et regarda les autres qui s'étaient penchés vers lui.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?... Demanda-t-il. Et… Et pourquoi j'ai si mal à la tête ?... Et… Pourquoi je s… Saigne ?...

-Ah, désolé, ça c'est moi, avoua le Patron. Tu l'avais pas mérité, pour une fois…

Mathieu fixait le Panda avec colère :

-T'as voulu me tuer, bouffeur de bambou.

-N… Non… J'étais sûrement possédé ! Dit-il.

-C'est ça, ouais ! Grogna Mathieu.

-Eh, il a rien fais, gamin. Calme ta joie, ok ? Le défendit le Patron sous le regard étonné des autres.

-Toi, le taré, j't'ai pas sonné !

Eugénie se figea soudain, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Le Prof sait manier les esprits du Patron et du Panda… Il veut te tuer, Mathieu. Et il a quitté le corps du Panda beaucoup trop vite… Et toi, Patron, tu es le plus fort…

Elle leva ses yeux vert émeraude vers lui.

-Bordel… Il… Il essaye déjà… Grogna le criminel. Ce connard… Essaye d'pénétrer mon esprit…

Le Patron était aussi fort d'esprit que physiquement : ce qui pouvait peut-être expliquer le fait que c'était la personnalité la plus puissante de Mathieu, l'immortelle…

Il voulait se débattre du Prof qui voulait à tout prix le hanter… Mais il sentait ses forces le quitter petit à petit, et, sous ses lunettes noires, ses yeux rouges devinrent aussi glacés que le cœur de celui qui le possédait.

-Patron… Murmura Eugénie, appréhensive.

Il la prit soudain par le devant de son tee-shirt avec un large sourire sadique, ce qui la fit glapir de terreur, et la jeta contre un mur dans le plus grand des calmes, étonné par sa force.

Le Prof préférait largement posséder le corps du Patron plutôt que celui du Panda…

Eugénie perdit connaissance à cause du choc.

-Merde, merde, merde… Paniqua Mathieu lorsque le Prof/Patron s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

Le Panda et Antoine se jetèrent évidemment sur lui, mais il les repoussa sans aucun effort et poussa un ricanement glacial. Non, pas le fameux ricanement du Patron, mais un autre, celui du Prof.

Il s'avança encore vers Mathieu, qui reculait avec appréhension :

-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fais, Mathieu… Gronda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Soudain, il secoua la tête en murmurant d'un air furieux :

-Non, non, non…

Le Patron essayait de reprendre à nouveau possession de son corps et de son esprit.

-Sauvez-vous… Il veut tous vous buter… Articula-t-il.

Les autres ne se firent pas prier et déguerpirent.

Le Panda prit dans ses bras la pauvre Eugénie encore sans connaissance. Ils se précipitèrent tous hors de l'appartement. Le Panda s'arrêta. Il avait senti quelque chose de poisseux à l'arrière de la tête d'Eugénie : du sang.

Il paniqua encore plus.

-MATHIEU ! Cria-t-il à l'égard de son créateur. Eugénie saigne, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

-Je… Je viens avec toi… Haleta Mathieu, complément essoufflé.

Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin en allant vers l'hôpital.


	20. Chap 19 : Une nouvelle surprise

**Bouyour ! Alors non, je ne vous ai pas beaucoup gâtés de nouveaux chapitres ces temps-ci (ou peu-être que vous vous en foutez XD), mais il faut savoir que j'ai été très occupée durant les vacances, et que j'ai à un moment été en pls durant 3 jours, puis en dépression, et ensuite je me suis même demandée si cette fanfic' vous intéressait après les récents évènements qui concernent SLG... De mon côté, je prévois de rester fan et de continuer mes fanarts et rp, quant aux fanfictions, je ne sais vraiment pas si elles vous intéressent, depuis ce tragique jour... Dites-le moi, s'il vous plait ! Je dois savoir si des gens sont encore et toujours fans comme moi et que je ne suis pas la seule !**

 **En parlant de ce chapitre : en le récrivant, je me suis rendue compte qu'il était beaucoup trop long, tout simplement parce qu'il me tient beaucoup à cœur. Sachez juste qu'il a dû être beaucoup plus long de base !**

 **Dédicace à Mathieu Sommet, qui a créé ces personnages et qui les a fait vivre durant presque 6 ans, grâce auquel j'ai appris beaucoup de choses, et à Rosematou avec qui cette fanfic' a été écrite ! :D**

 **Sur ce long pavé, bonne lecture. La Patronne.**

 ** _Une nouvelle surprise_**

Eugénie avait insisté pour rentrer à l'appartement le soir même. Le Patron avait réussi à contrôler son esprit, de telle sorte à ce que le Prof ne le hante plus pendant un moment.

Chacun était couvert de blessures : Eugénie avait la tête bandée et un bleu sur l'épaule, le Patron avait de vilaines griffures sur le cou, et Mathieu lui-même avait encore des traces des doigts du Panda sur la gorge qui avait essayé de le tuer.

Le Patron s'était excusé un millier de fois auprès d'Eugénie. Il avait même proposé qu'on l'attache pour qu'il soit moins dangereux.

Il était bientôt minuit, mais personne ne dormait : ils étaient tous dans la cuisine en quête de solution.

Soudain, le portable d'Eugénie vibra, elle le consulta tandis que les regards étaient sur elle, vu qu'elle avait interrompu le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Il se passe quoi ? Demanda le Patron en voyant son air anxieux.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Patron… Ma mère veut te rencontrer.

-Ouf, soupira-t-il de soulagement, j'ai cru qu'c'était un truc grave.

Elle ne perdit pas son air soucieux pour autant.

-Elle, c'est un vrai dictateur ! Elle met en pls tous ceux qu'elle croise !

-Moi aussi, j'mets en pls tous ceux que j'croise, ricana-t-il.

Il se reprit.

-T'inquiète pas, Eugénie, tout va bien s'passer.

-Mais, heu… Il y a beaucoup trop de trucs à expliquer… Et à justifier…

-Au pire, on dit qu'on est tous frères… Proposa Mathieu. Et c'est réglé…

Eugénie parut un brin rassurée.

-Et… Elle a dit qu'elle viendra dans les plus brefs délais… La connaissant, ça va être demain.

Mathieu et les autres étaient toujours aussi calmes.

-Y a pas de problème, dit posément Mathieu.

-Heu… D'accord… Murmura-t-elle.

-T'inquiète pas… Lui dit gentiment le Patron et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

C'était toujours aussi déstabilisant de le voir comme ça… Gentil, doux, et tout cela sincèrement. Ce type ne savait pas mentir et faisait toujours tout selon ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Et dans ce cas, c'était de l'amour… Le cœur de l'homme en noir existait, finalement.

Le lendemain, tout le monde dormait encore, il n'était pas plus de 7 heures. Seul le Geek était réveillé. Il était plus énergique que d'habitude, ne voulant pas dormir plus longtemps, de bonne humeur.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte, interrompant ainsi le silence qui régnait tous les matins sur l'appartement des Sommet. Le Geek sursauta et regarda qui était là : derrière la porte se trouvait une femme, ressemblant trait pour trait à Eugénie, mais avec une vingtaine d'années en plus. Elle portait un chemisier blanc, et ses cheveux châtains, plus clairs que ceux de sa fille, étaient lâchés sur ses épaules et ondulaient sur les pointes, faisant ainsi de légères anglaises.

Elle remonta ses lunettes noires sur son nez et sonna encore, laissant son doigt appuyé sur la sonnette. Le Geek courut avertir Eugénie. Sa cavalcade la réveilla bien avant qu'il n'entre dans la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte en grand :

-Eugénie ! T… Ta mère est là, je crois…

Elle se leva d'un bond, découvrant sa nuisette moulante. Le petit gamer rougit, mais elle ignora sa réaction :

-Va ouvrir, qu'est-ce que tu attends !

Elle s'empressa de réveiller le Patron.

Le Geek courut ouvrir, car la femme s'acharnait sur la sonnette. Elle entra directement et le fusilla du regard. Il recula, effrayé.

-Pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps pour ouvrir une satanée porte ?! S'emporta-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

Le Geek se précipita vers la fenêtre et sauta en criant, terrorisé.

-NYAAAH !

Il retomba assez agilement et courut loin de l'appartement. Elle le regarda partir d'un œil perplexe.

C'est là que sa fille débarqua avec un grand sourire : elle avait essayé d'avoir l'air le plus convenable possible, étant vêtue de sa belle jupe de patineuse noire et d'un simple tee-shirt blanc. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux bruns aux mèches colorées en une petite queue de cheval impeccable.

-Bonjour, maman… On ne t'attendait pas si t…

Elle ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase :

-Eugénie. Ne me dis pas que cette espèce de pré-pubère au tee-shirt rouge est ton nouveau copain.

-Heu… Non… C'est… Essaya de lui répondre Eugénie.

-Ne me dis pas que ceci est une colocation. Par pitié.

-Bah… Commença sa fille, prise au dépourvu.

C'est là qu'arriva le Patron, ayant essayé de mettre ses cheveux dans l'ordre, même s'ils étaient quand même en bataille, comme toujours.

Il la salua avec un léger sourire, sans aucune envie de meurtre ou de viol, contrairement à sa véritable nature, ce qui le surprit assez. Elle se présenta également, son prénom étant "Valentine".

Elle le toisa et grogna :

-Donc, c'est lui… Au moins, il n'a pas une taille de nain comme l'autre suicidaire.

Maitre Panda sortit de sa chambre en baillant, pas dans la meilleure des formes.

-'Jour… C'est quoi, c'bazar ? On peut pas dormir tranquillement, ici…

Valentine fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Eugénie, son regard disant clairement : « Tu vis avec des fous. »

-Et il est parti où l'autre ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant vers la fenêtre ouverte par où était parti le Geek.

-Heu… Parti chez des amis, improvisa le Patron.

Elle sembla dubitative.

-Par la fenêtre ?

Eugénie soupira. Ça allait être long…

Plus tard, la jeune femme remarqua que son petit ami savait se montrer poli et courtois, voir même _normal_. Il c'était inventé un prénom et même une vie. Elle se retenait de rire : c'était tellement loin de la vérité…

Elle se souvint subitement de son premier petit ami, qu'elle avait également présenté à sa mère. Au départ, elle l'avait pris pour un tueur en série. Eugénie était toujours fascinée par les gens aux troubles mentaux, aux allures dangereuses et aux vies pas toujours très saines… Elle, elle avait toujours été une petite fille sage, et elle aimait s'évader dans ces mondes emplis de folie… Malheureusement, son premier amour fut une simple "étape", si elle pouvait dire ça. Il était quelqu'un de lâche, de peureux, d'ordinaire… Tellement ordinaire que ça lui donnait la nausée.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces souvenirs. Sa mère se levait déjà et repartait, semblant être finalement convaincue par l'accueil que l'on lui avait réservé.

Eugénie ferma la porte dès qu'elle fut partie et se cala contre celle-ci en poussant un long soupir de soulagement.

-Pff… Enfin !

-Elle est pas si horrible que ça, ta mère… S'esclaffa le Patron.

Ils rirent quelques instants du ridicule de la situation, quand soudain, le Patron devint brusquement silencieux.

Eugénie fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

Il se tint la tête en grognant.

\- Non… Bordel de merde, il recommence… Suave-toi, Eugénie…

Mais, au lieu de sagement suivre son conseil, elle s'approcha de lui.

-Patron… Tu peux le faire, tu peux résister…

-Recule. Maintenant.

Il sortit son pistolet de sa poche d'une main tremblante, départagé entre son esprit qui lui criait de résister coûte que coûte à l'autre esprit, celui du Prof, qui lui dictait de tuer Eugénie.

Il jeta l'arme de côté, bien loin pour que le Prof ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Sa tête lui tournait, tandis qu'il murmurait de sa voix grave qui faiblissait de seconde en seconde :

-Pars… Je t'en pris… Il va te tuer si tu restes…

L'instinct d'Eugénie lui soufflait de fuir tant qu'il était encore temps, mais elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Le Prof pouvait très bien obliger le Patron à se suicider.

Ses genoux tremblaient de peur et elle recula légèrement.

Elle ne le voyait pas, mais les yeux du Patron clignaient du rouge au bleu : il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tuer la seule personne qu'il aimait au monde. Il savait bien ce que le Prof prévoyait de faire, et comprit alors qu'il avait le contrôle absolu sur lui et son esprit. Il était plus dangereux que jamais, comprenant avec horreur qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec Eugénie si son esprit était toujours possédé, à moins qu'il finisse par la tuer. Il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. Pourquoi, lorsqu'il avait découvert les sentiments humains, ils lui étaient interdits ? Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi injuste ? Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. La première fois de sa vie, d'ailleurs.

Eugénie avança, prise de pitié.

C'est à se moment que tout dégénéra et que le Patron perdit tout le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit.

-Maintenant, tu vas mourir, et lui, souffrira… Fit-il en avançant, un sourire fou aux lèvres.

Elle recula, surprise, mais elle tremblait tellement qu'elle tomba, et se mit à reculer par terre avec des yeux apeurés. Le sourire du Prof ne fit que s'élargir et il leva son poing vers elle, s'apprêtant à lui asséner un violent coup, quand soudain, on le tira de force vers l'arrière.

Eugénie releva la tête pour voir qui était son sauveur.

 **S'il vous plait, dites-moi si je dois continuer et si ça vous intéresse, pitié...**

 **C'était la Patronne dépressive, pour vous servir !**

 **Ps : Par la fenêtre. Comprendra qui pourra.**


	21. Chap 20 : Pulsions meurtrières et

**Bonjour. Je rage car mon enfoiré de pc a totalement gâché le chapitre 21 que je suis obligée de reposter.**

 **Réponse à Ayesham : (Oui maintenant je réponds au commentaires) Merci beaucoup de ta review, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! :D Et les saisons prochaines de l'histoire seront centrées sur plus de persos, vu que je vois que ça plait ! ^^ (Parce que de base j'hésitais à poster les saisons suivantes de l'histoire, qui, je le rappelle, part totalement en couilles et j'en suis navrée)**

 **Brrref, enjoy the new chapter, la Patronne ! (à lire avec un accent français dégueulasse)**

 ** _Pulsions meurtrières et amour_**

Le Patron, possédé par le Prof, fut surpris de l'intervention du Panda. Eugénie se releva d'un coup et recula. Maitre Panda lui cria :

-COURS ! Je le retiens !

Celle-là courut vers l'extérieur, les larmes aux yeux, se sentant lâche.

L'homme en noir prit le Panda par la gorge et le souleva de quelques centimètres du sol avec rage.

Le Panda toussa, commençant à s'étouffer. Il se débattit faiblement, tandis que son frère d'esprit complètement cinglé affichait un sourire de psychopathe. Il faisait encore plus peur avec la balafre que lui, le Panda, lui avait infligée. Une balafre qui ne disparaitrait probablement jamais… Il savait de quoi il était capable.

Soudain, une forte colère l'envahit.

« Il t'a volé celle que tu aimes… Et il essaye de te tuer… Qui te dit qu'il est réellement possédé ? A toi de le massacrer, c'est toi ou lui… Et tu en es capable. »

C'était ces petites voix qui lui murmuraient des conseils, ou plutôt des ordres… Celles qui lui disaient de tuer…

Ses yeux devinrent de la couleur du feu, ce qui déstabilisa le Prof/Patron. Il en profita pour se dégager de son emprise et lui sauta dessus, le renversant sur le dos. Le Panda lui lacéra le visages de ses longues griffes noires, en passant par ses bras, ses épaules et son ventre.

Le Prof comprit alors que le combat était perdu d'avance et décida de quitter l'esprit du Patron.

Celui-ci cligna de ses yeux rouges sans comprendre et gémit de douleur en sentant le Panda lui griffer violemment la joue, rouvrant sa balafre qui avait commencé à cicatriser.

-Stop, peluche… Gronda-t-il, couvert de blessures sanglantes et profondes.

Le Panda comprit alors qu'il avait reprit son esprit, et qu'il n'était pas en train d'agresser le Prof, mais le Patron. Il redoubla tout de même ses puissants coups de griffes, un grand sentiment de haine l'envahissant.

« Fais-le payer pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait… »

Les petites voix continuaient de lui murmurer le même ordre : tuer le Patron. Et il n'avait aucun droit et de toute manière aucune envie de leur désobéir.

« Sors maintenant ton couteau et garde tes griffes pour plus tard… »

Il les écouta évidemment et sortit son couteau avec un sourire fou.

-Tu… Tu fais quoi, là, gamin ?...

C'est la première fois que le Panda voyait le Patron effrayé. Il planta donc son couteau dans son ventre sans aucune pitié.

« Pas le temps de le blesser encore… Va te venger de cette ingrate d'Eugénie… »

Il ressortit brusquement son couteau du ventre du Patron et courut rapidement hors de l'appartement, à la recherche d'Eugénie.

Quant à elle, elle déambulait dans les rues de Nantes encore en partie désertes. Elle était inquiète pour le Patron autant que pour le Panda et s'en voulait d'être partie comme une lâche. Elle vit soudain le Hippie, dans la brume du matin, à quelques mètres d'elle, et s'approcha de lui pour lui parler et oublier un peu ses inquiétudes.

-Eh, salut, Hippie ! Lui sourit-elle.

-Salut, grosse ! Lui répondit-il.

Il commença à lui parler de ses histoires sans queue ni tête, mais elle l'écoutait à peine, submergée par une soudaine crainte sortant de nulle part. Et c'est là qu'elle vit le Panda sortir d'un coin de rue, et qui avançait vers elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Panda ?...

Le Hippie s'approcha également.

-Je vais être très franc, Eugénie, commença froidement l'homme en kigurumi.

-Hein ?... Murmura-t-elle, très surprise et tremblante.

-Je me suis attaqué au Patron, gronda-t-il. Je lui ai fais TRÈS mal… Et maintenant, je vais te faire mal à TOI…

Ses yeux devinrent rouge feu et il fit un grand sourire fou. Eugénie recula, surprise.

-Gros, ça va ?... Demanda le Hippie.

-TA GUEULE ! Hurla le Panda en lui plantant soudain son couteau dans le ventre.

Le pauvre camé s'effondra au sol, sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Son frère d'esprit plus démoniaque que le Patron lui-même ricana et se tourna vers Eugénie.

-A toi, maintenant…

-M… Mais… Tu n'es même p… Pas… Le Prof… Balbutia-t-elle, encore plus effrayée.

-Je suis Maitre Panda, Eugénie… Et je viens de dévoiler devant toi ma facette cachée…

-Si tu… Tu t'apprêtes à me tuer… Tu… Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ?...

-J'aime tuer. Les inconnus, les proches, de vagues connaissances.

Eugénie déglutit, mais tenta tout de même de garder son sang-froid. Elle voulait savoir le plus d'informations possible.

-De…Depuis quand ça t'arrive, et depuis quand tu fais ça ?... Dans quel but ?...

-Oh, depuis quelques mois déjà… Ce sont les petites voix qui me l'ordonnent… J'ai tué plusieurs inconnus, dans la rue, en écoutant les ordres qui résonnaient dans ma tête… J'ai aimé ça…

-Des pulsions meurtrières, donc… Murmura Eugénie.

-Et maintenant… Fit-il en observant son couteau. A TON TOUR DE SUBIR CE SORT !

Il voulut le lui planter dans le ventre, mais la jeune femme le retint et réussit à le retourner contre lui. Elle réussit à le tenir fermement, et murmura, les larmes aux yeux :

-Pourquoi, Panda ?... Je suis désolée… M… Mais… Tu m'y obliges…

Elle planta le couteau déjà ensanglanté dans son ventre, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'enfoncer : le Panda le ressortit avec férocité et le planta dans le sien.

Eugénie écarquilla les yeux en entrouvrant la bouche.

Il le ressortit rapidement et courut en direction de la forêt, sa folie lui donnant une seconde force, tandis qu'Eugénie s'écroulait à terre en crachant du sang, presque morte.

Et lui, courrait toujours comme un acharné, redevenant peu à peu lui-même, avec un air totalement fou : son kigurumi noir et blanc taché de sang frais, les yeux exorbités, couteau à la main. Il s'arrêta dans la forêt pour reprendre son souffle et regarda autour de lui. C'est là qu'il sentit l'immense douleur qui le parcourait, surtout à cause de son ventre.

-Nom de Dieu… Murmura-t-il.

Il se souvint de ce qu'il venait de faire, en l'occurrence tuer deux de ses frères d'esprit et celle qu'il aimait.

« C'est bien fait pour eux… Et surtout pour cette Eugénie… »

-Lai… Laissez-moi… Chuchota-t-il, à bout.

Ses petites voix de schizophrène meurtrier ricanèrent.

« Tu ne peux pas nous laisser partir comme ça, tu sais… D'ailleurs, tu ne pourras _jamais_ nous faire partir… Nous faisons partie intégrante de toi, comme tu fais _partie_ de Mathieu… »

-Je… Je vous hais… A cause de vous, j'ai tué des êtres qui me sont chers…

« Oh, pas si chers que ça… »

-Et… Et puis, d'où est-ce que vous sortez ?!

« Ah, ça… Nous avons toujours été là. Nous nous sommes juste manifestées il n'y a pas longtemps… »

-Mais vous êtes QUI ?! S'écria-t-il, terrifié.

« Tes pulsions meurtrières, abruti… Ton côté sombre… Ton instinct sauvage qui s'est transformé en folie… Et tu as très bien fais de tuer cette sale fille… Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être heureuse, alors que toi, tu souffrais… »

-Arrêtez… Je… Je regrette tellement…

Il commença à pleurer.

« Trop tard… Ils sont tous morts ! »

Il se tint la tête en gémissant.

-La ferme…

Les voix ne firent que ricaner.

Soudain, à quelques pas de lui, les branches craquèrent. Maitre Panda tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit et serra fort son couteau dans sa main en se tenant le ventre d'une autre.

 **(Si mon kk de pc bug encore, je fais un malheur)**


	22. Chapter 21 : Laura

**BKBLKBLBKBL LA FIN DE LA SAISON 1 APPROCHE, MES P'TITS LOUPS !**

 **Bonne lecture. C: La Patronne.**

 ** _Laura_**

-Qui est là ? Entendit Laura.

La jeune femme s'arrêta. Elle tripota nerveusement ses deux longues nattes brunes.

Elle adorait se balader en forêt, surtout avec sa sœur. Mais celle-ci passait du temps avec son nouvel entourage, et Laura était donc seule.

Elle arrêta de marcher et se cacha derrière un arbre. Elle aurait peut-être été plus discrète si sa robe bouffante à dentelle ne faisait pas de bruit à chacun de ses mouvements et si ses bottes ne crissaient pas sur les feuilles mortes…

Les pas se rapprochèrent.

-Je… Je suis armé et dangereux ! Continua la voix masculine. J'ai tué beaucoup de personnes… Alors dis-moi qui tu es sans protester…

-Je… Je suis une simple personne… Commença-t-telle.

Sans interlocuteur était de l'autre côté de l'arbre auquel elle était appuyée.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda le mystérieux inconnu.

Sa voix était très belle et envoutante.

-Et toi ? Se risqua-t-elle.

-C'est MOI qui pose les questions, ici ! Et puis, montre-toi ! Ta voix me rappelle quelqu'un…

Elle sentit une légère une légère inquiétude dans sa voix, ce qui lui donna un peu de courage, et elle glissa sur le côté. Elle se retrouva face à un véritable psychopathe : un homme qui avait l'air assez jeune, habillé en kigurumi de panda, tâché de sang. Il avait un couteau ensanglanté serré dans sa main.

-Eugénie ?... Mais… Mais… Tu es morte…

Il fronça les sourcils avec un regard fou.

-Ou alors non… Ce n'est pas toi… Qui es-tu ?!

-Je… Je m'appelle Laura… Et toi ?...

-Laura… Murmura-t-il en ignorant sa question. Tu es la sœur d'Eugénie… Celle que j'ai tuée…

-Je suis s… Sa sœur jumelle… Co… Commença, "tuée" ?... Demanda-t-elle, effarée.

-Avec ce couteau.

Il brandit l'arme devant elle.

-Mais comme je viens de t'avouer mon crime et que je ne veux pas être emprisonné, il va falloir que je t'élimine aussi…

-Et… Et si je ne dis rien à personne ?... Osa-t-elle.

Il parut assez étonné.

-Je viens de te dire que j'ai tué ta sœur, et… Et toi… Et toi, tu t'en fiches ?! Tu ne vas en parler à personne ?!

-Tu avais peut-être tes raisons… Dit-elle en s'approchant doucement.

-NON ! Je l'ai tuée comme ça, pour le plaisir !

Laura ne le croyait pas vraiment, ou alors, elle ne voulait pas le croire, ne mesurant pas la gravité des conséquences… Mais elle éprouvait une sorte d'attirance étrange envers cet inconnu cinglé, sans prénom.

Elle se risqua de nouveau :

-Comment tu t'appelles ?...

-On me nomme Maitre Panda…

Elle remarqua que l'assassin tenait à peine debout. On aurait dit qu'il avait mal quelque part… Effectivement, il se retenait de se plier en deux.

-Tu es blessé, remarqua-t-elle. Viens chez moi, je vais te soigner. Elle le prit par la main en commençant à se diriger vers la ville.

\- Ça… Ça t'arrive souvent d'aider les gens qui sont censés être tes ennemis ?... Lui demanda-t-il en cours de route, essoufflé. Elle haussa les épaules.

-J'aime juste aider.

En arrivant, elle partit chercher son matériel de médecine, de plus qu'elle faisait des études sur ça.

Quant à Maitre Panda, elle lui avait dit d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il regardait autour de lui, et, sur une commode, il vit quelques photos des membres de la famille, dont Eugénie.

-Quelle harmonie parfaite semble régner dans cette famille… Murmura-t-il. Dommage que j'en ai détruit une partie…

Laura arriva et s'installa à côté de lui. Elle se mit à déboutonner son kigurumi, ce qui, malgré son état, le fit instantanément rougir.

Elle fut horrifiée en voyant la blessure. Pourtant, elle commença à désinfecter silencieusement la plaie.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle demanda :

-Qui t'a infligé ça ?... Ce n'était pas bien profond, mais quand même…

-Eugénie, en se débattant.

Laura eut soudain une forte envie de pleurer, de crier : elle venait d'assimiler qu'elle était face à un tueur, au tueur de sa propre sœur. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Eh… Fit le tueur en lui essuyant sa larme. Pourquoi tu pleures ?...

-Tu… Tu sais… J'aime beaucoup ma sœur…

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, il se leva d'un bond et sortit en trombe de l'appartement, alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire de mouvement brusque.

-Panda, attends ! s'écria Laura.

Elle le suivit, celui-ci courant très rapidement malgré sa blessure, contrairement à elle qui n'arrivait pas vraiment à courir vite à cause de ses bottines qui la ralentissaient. Leur course-poursuite dura ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent de nouveau dans la forêt.

Le Panda s'arrêta brusquement, à bout de souffle, elle le percuta de plein fouet et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans les feuilles mortes.

-Je n'ai p… Pas voulu dire ç… Ça… Balbutia Laura, toujours sur son dos.

-Mmh. Dis, tu peux te lever ?

-Heu… Oui, oui, pardon…

Elle se releva rapidement et lui tendit la main, mais il ignora son aide et se releva tout seul.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de me soigner, si c'était pour ensuite pleurer la mort de ta sœur.

-Mais… Je l'aime quand même… Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Il fallait me laisser crever, alors, rétorqua-t-il en époussetant les feuilles mortes sur son kigurumi.

-Je ne t'aurais pas laissé mourir, parce que… Parce que je t'aime.

La jeune femme si naïve et innocente l'embrassa soudain. Maitre Panda ouvrit grand les yeux mais ne recula pas, bien au contraire : il ferma les yeux pour savourer leur baiser et la serra contre lui. L'ursidé ne disait pas non à un sosie d'Eugénie…

 **J'aime que les persos soient des fdp illogiques pervers et psychopathes.**


	23. Final Saison 1

**BKBBLBLBLLBLBLBLBLLLBLBLLBLBLBLBL**

 ***Moi qui pète u câble***

 **J'ai l'immense honneur de poster le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. En me relisant, je me suis évidemment rendue compte qu'il y a des choses que j'aurais aimé modifié. Mais avec le surmenage, et surtout à cause du fait que je travaille sur cette fanfiction depuis le mois d'aout (et que l'histoire a été écrite au mois de mai/juin), je ne compte pas la modifier. Il y a un début à tout, non ?**

 **La Saison 2 promet d'être plus hard et mieux écrite/scénarisée etc. Celle-ci fut plus un lancement pour ce projet qu'est LVEDD ! :D**

 **Bref, j'espère que la fin de cette Saison 1 du** ** _Véritable Envers Du Décor_** **vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à dire votre avis en reviews, et bonne lecture, bande de gens ! La Patronne.**

 ** _Chapitre 22 : Tout remettre en ordre_**

Le Patron se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital : il l'avait reconnue grâces aux meubles, à la couleur blanche des murs, à l'odeur qui régnait là-bas et au matériel de médecine qui l'entourait. Il regarda autour de lui : Mathieu était assis sur une chaise à sa gauche, les bras croisés.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?... Demanda le Patron, encore dans les vapes.

-Le Panda est un traitre, annonça Mathieu, sourcils froncés. T'as pas été le seul à avoir été touché…

-Où est Eugénie ?! Fit le Patron avec inquiétude.

-Elle est dans une autre pièce mais elle va bien... Elle et le Hippie sont aussi blessés par le Panda…

Le criminel se leva soudain en grognant de douleur. Il attrapa ses vêtements et les mit rapidement.

-Eh ! Les médecins ont dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de te…

-Dis où est Eugénie, l'interrompit l'homme en noir.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis, en train de regarder Eugénie dormir. Le Patron lui caressait maladroitement la main. Elle ouvrit un peu les yeux.

-Patron… Sourit-elle faiblement au criminel blessé.

-Eugénie, j'vais te venger et buter cet enfoiré…

-Il… Il a des pulsions meurtrières… C'est… Un fou… J'ai réussi à le blesser, mais… Il… Il s'est enfuit vers la forêt… Je… J'espère juste qu'il ne tombera p… Pas… Sur ma sœur… Elle court un grave danger !

-T'inquiète pas, la peluche sera butée avant qu'il ne la touche, la rassura le Patron.

Rassurée, elle fit un sourire légèrement effrayant.

-Tue-le, Patron… C'est… Tout ce qu'il mérite... Je… Je le considérais presque comme un… Un frère, et lui…

-Je le ferai.

-Il viendra encore me tuer… Frissonna-t-elle.

-Non. Jamais il le fera, fit la personnalité sombre, déterminé.

Plus tard, il était parti de l'hôpital et marchait vers la forêt qui bordait Nantes, son pistolet à la main et une cigarette aux lèvres. Il progressait sur l'étroit sentier en recherchant ce satané Panda, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où il venait…

Maitre Panda et Laura se montraient leurs techniques de combat et de meurtre dans une clairière de la forêt, Laura voulant absolument lui montrer qu'elle pouvait rester en sécurité, même en compagnie du chanteur aux pulsions meurtrières. Elle ne se ferait pas tuer par mégarde.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsque celui à l'égard duquel elle ressentait des sentiments les fit tous le deux basculer dans les feuilles mortes et lui plaqua son couteau sous la gorge avec un petit sourire.

-Il faut toujours que tu sois attentive, Laura. Sinon, ton adversaire en profitera pour prendre l'avantage.

Elle hocha la tête, quand un craquement de branches à quelques mètres d'eux les fit tous deux pivoter. La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux en apercevant que l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'eux tenait un 9mm, braqué vers le Panda. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, quand l'inconnu tira deux balles dans le ventre de l'animal noir et blanc, qui retentirent distinctement et firent fuir les oiseaux alentours. Laura cria de terreur tandis que l'homme s'approchait d'eux en baissant son arme.

Maitre Panda poussa un couinement de douleur en se tenant le ventre. Il roula sur le dos en gémissant. Il était devenu pâle, et avait les yeux exorbités par la crainte.

Le personnage en noir se baissa pour être à sa hauteur.

-Tu croyais qu'il était aussi simple que ça de me tuer, _peluche_ ? Enfin, c'est même impossible…

Il poussa un ricanement sadique qui fit tressaillir Laura, qui était totalement terrifiée. Elle reculait vers le blessé. Les yeux du criminel malgré lui étaient simplement bleu/violet, sa couleur normale.

-Qui est-ce que tu es ?! Hurla Laura vers le terrifiant inconnu.

-J'suis le Patron, gamine. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, j'imagine que tu es Laura.

-Je… Je t'ai tué… Chouina Maitre Panda. Tu… Tu es mort…

Le Patron gronda férocement.

-Comment as-tu osé t'attaquer à nous, connard ?! Tu vas le payer… Payer cher…

L'ursidé fit un petit sourire nerveux malgré ses gémissements de douleur.

-Vous… Vous êtes tous en vie, hein ?... Ce… Ce n'est pas moi… C'est… Elles, les petites voix…

-TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?! Hurla le débauché sexuel.

-Ne… Ne me tue pas, P… Patron… Chuchota lâchement le chanteur.

-Tuer un frère d'esprit, voilà qui est intéressant. Dit froidement le Patron. Tu te souviens de c'que Mathieu nous as un jour dit, hein ?... « J'en n'ai rien à foutre, toutes vos petites histoires ne m'intéressent pas ! Faites ce que bon vous plaira, entre personnalités : des câlins, des bagarres, des partouzes… Tant que vous ne vous entretuez pas, ça m'est totalement égal ! Dans le cas contraire… Le pire vous arrivera. » Tu as enfreins la seule règle imposée par Mathieu, peluche. Tu as essayé de ME tuer.

-Mais… Je… Ne l'ai pas fais… Et… Et toi…

Le criminel trembla. De rage, ou d'appréhension ?... Finalement, ils savaient tous ce qu'était arrivé au Prof. Et dans sa situation, qu'est-ce qui allait arriver ?...

-J'ai… besoin… Traitement… Et… Seconde… Chance… Murmura très bas le lâche allongé au sol. Promis… Plus jamais… _Plus jamais_ …

 _Putain de bipolaire…_ Songeait le Patron. _Pourquoi tu as décidé de lui laisser la vie, si c'est qu'un lâche sans aucun mérite ?!_

Il marchait dans Nantes, l'air nerveux. Il entamait une énième cigarette et son long manteau noir s'agitait dans le vent. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses les derniers jours… Mathieu avait donné une seconde chance au Panda. Il était tout de même coriace, ayant résisté à deux balles dans le ventre… Leur créateur avait confié à la peluche qu'il détestait les médicaments contre les troubles mentaux de tout son cœur, mais c'était la seule solution afin d'éviter le désastre. Il se montrait excessivement discret, ce qui n'était une mauvaise chose pour personne. Il n'allait plus voir la jumelle d'Eugénie.

En parlant d'elle, elle vivait désormais avec eux, à l'appartement. Le criminel sourit légèrement en pensant à elle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui trouvait de si particulier… Elle l'avait comme ensorcelé, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Et leur échange d'esprit avec le bouffeur de bambou ?... C'était comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé. Tellement étrange… Est-ce que le Prof fut une hallucination collective ?... Pourtant, il était certain de l'avoir aperçu, comme d'habitude tout vêtu de blanc, avec ses lunettes beaucoup trop strictes et son petit sourire narquois. Mais rien. Plus rien. Il faisait comme partie d'une réalité parallèle… Enfin, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, selon le Patron. Ils allaient enfin être tranquilles pour un moment…

N'empêche, il était au fond fortement déstabilisé… La peluche, un tueur. Lui, gentil. Cet échange d'esprit qu'ils avaient partagé, aussi…

L'homme en noir jeta sa cigarette déjà terminée par terre et continua sa route. Qu'est-ce que l'avenir leur réservait à tous ?...

Le Prof ricana légèrement avec un air amusé. On l'avait donc déjà oublié ?... Cela semblait être le cas. Alors que lui, il était là, tout près. Et il reviendrait, évidemment… Tout ne pouvait pas se terminer si facilement, non ?...

 **FIN.**

 **...**

 **Je vous spoile légèrement la Saison 2 :**

 **L'action se déroulera 2 ans plus tard et un nouveau personnage principal de la fanfic (J'aime pas le terme "OC" chépa pouquoi .-.) va apparaitre ! Même plusieurs, d'ailleurs...**

 **L'histoire sera centrée sur de plus en plus de personnages, et il y aura plus d'action. BEAUCOUP PLUS.**

 **Le premier chapitre de la Saison 2 sortira quand il sortira ! X)**

 **J'ai plusieurs projets de fanfictions sur Salut Les Geeks (Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que ce sujet me passionne) et même une sur les Analyses de Pubs, parce que la dernière vidéo m'a mise littéralement sur le cul ! (J'adooore les trames scénaristiques, bordel à couille *W*)**

 **Je vous dis à une prochaine avec les aventures de LVEDD (même si ce titre ne sera pas vraiment d'actualité avec les saisons à suivre... xD) et bisous bisous !**

 **Remerciements : Rosematou, sans qui cette fanfiction n'aurait pas vu le jour, Mathieu SOMMET, un homme créatif qui va nous pondre un truc aussi génial que son émission presque cloturée (on croit en lui !), j'en suis certaine, et un peu tous les vidéastes talentueux qui me donnent envie de créer un peu de tout ! :)**


End file.
